


desolation; kagehina (kageyama x hinata) (genderbend!)

by lesweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Shobio, Smut, weeb, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesweeb/pseuds/lesweeb
Summary: nothing had ever differed for kageyama; all she had ever known was complete desolation. it seemed like no one wanted to be around her, and she felt loneliness sit on her shoulders at all times. and then she started high school, a short girl with a smile the size of jupiter and hair the colour of a clementine skipping into her life and breaking through her hard exterior. hinata made her feel less lonely, but kageyama still found herself yearning for more in their friendship, her soul quickly becoming devoted entirely to hinata. she had to choose between sitting by while her heart withered away and settling for unrequited love or decide to profess her feelings and potentially be rejected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. trigger warnings

PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THIS STORY!!

i would never ever want to trigger someone unexpectedly when reading this story, so i put this here as a warning in case any of these triggers apply to you and it would be too sensitive to read:

TW/ depression

TW/ drug use

TW/ mentions of suicide (not descriptive or main plot)

TW/ mentions of body issues and weight

TW/ alcohol use

TW/ homophobia

just be cautious :) thank you for reading


	2. chapter one

Kageyama felt her eyelids pry apart as the familiar sound of her screeching alarm waking her up for school echoed painfully through her skull, reaching around underneath her pillow to turn it off, the usual dread she felt thinking about leaving her bedroom and forcing her feet to enter school washing over her. She buried her face in her pillow and wished that she was still asleep, her shut eyes trying to pull her back into her dreams, feeling the arms of slumber attempt to hug around her once more.

Her eyes flew open again as she heard her mother knocking on the door and telling her to get up, yelling back that she was already awake, pushing herself up into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over her face and looking around at the small bedroom tiredly. She looked down at her phone and scrolled through her social media mindlessly, wanting one more moment of tranquillity in bed before facing the gruesome routine of normal life. A small smile curled up her lips as she saw numerous messages from her teammates at school, her heart flipping at how happy it made her to speak to friends and for them to appreciate her.

It didn't stop Kageyama from developing insecurities that told her that they didn't like her deep down, or that they were only friendly with her because they wanted to use her volleyball skills to help the team become successful. She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her brain, but some days it was difficult to tame the parasitic fiends. Hinata was the only person who would pick up on her sad glances at everyone, shooting her a wide grin and reminding Kageyama how grateful she was that Kageyama had decided to accepted their offer to hang out. 

Even thinking about Hinata's adorable beautiful face made her blush and a smile rise to her features, the smile feeling like it travelled underneath her skin and spread to every nerve on her body, igniting the serotonin like a high voltage light bulb. Kageyama thought that Hinata was the most beautiful girl on the planet, and it was hard to pretend as though she wasn't insanely attracted to Hinata. It was the first time Kageyama had developed feelings for anyone, and the fact that Hinata was also a girl was terrifying.

Kageyama had grown up with two parents who loved her and gave her a comfortable happy childhood, but she knew that being gay was the one thing that they wouldn't tolerate. They constantly drilled into her young brain that being gay was not normal, and that modern society was tainted with these perversions. It made Kageyama panic when she would look at Hinata in her volleyball uniform and think about having the thick thighs wrapped around her face, the years of discriminatory indoctrination banging against the inside of her mind and telling her that she was disgusting.

She had no idea what she was meant to do with her overwhelming attraction to Hinata; she didn't want to be sent to conversion therapy after she told her parents, but she didn't know who else she could speak to. Her parents had always told her that they would always be there for her if she needed someone to talk to, but it wasn't like she could speak to them about her queer crush. Kageyama had made friends at high school, but she didn't feel comfortable enough speaking to one of the girls about her deep emotions. 

Letting out a small sigh, Kageyama pressed the app icon for Instagram and clicked on Kenma's story, a video beginning to play inside a fast food restaurant. Her heart skipped as the video camera panned up from a wooden table to Hinata's face, her orange curly hair shining underneath the white light fitted on the ceiling above her. Hinata was looking down at her tall milkshake as she sucked at the end of the straw, pink liquid slowly moving up the straw as she did so, hearing Kenma's light laugh behind the camera.

"Hey, hey, mama. How much to have you suck like that on me? I got a big dick." Kenma called in an overly-masculine voice, Hinata looking up at the joke and rolling her eyes, her wide smile tight-lipped because of the milkshake in her mouth. Kageyama felt her heart flip and her stomach drop nervously, smiling to herself at the cute video, even though a twinge of jealousy gnawed at her brain, wondering just how close Kenma and Hinata had gotten recently.

The video finished on Hinata pretending to grab the camera angrily, the screen changing to a photo that Kenma had posted an hour later. It was a photo of Hinata sitting on a front porch, written text plastered in the corner of the story explaining how they had been locked out because Kenma forgot her key and her mum wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes. Kageyama felt her eyes widen as she looked at the photo of Hinata's exaggerated pout, seeing that she had taken off the black hoodie she was wearing in the previous video and was wearing a tight top.

A light blush rose to her features as she pulled the phone closer, a heavy breath spiralling out of her lips, eyeing down the tight vest that highlighted the large breasts, Hinata not wearing a bra. She swallowed nervously at the fact that Hinata's nipples were hard through the shirt, her mind tripping over itself in a gay panic as she stared and stared at the large breasts. 

Kageyama felt arousal flame through her lower half as she took in every inch of the photo, visually devouring every curve on her attractive body. She felt her chest heave up and down as she flickered her eyes up to the time above the photo, seeing that she had a little over ten minutes before she would be disturbed for breakfast. Feeling her heart race against her ribcage, Kageyama quickly took a screenshot before she could change her mind, going to her camera roll and clicking on the photo, moving her phone so that it was propped up against her headboard.

She hurriedly reached one hand underneath the shirt she slept in, starting to touch at her breasts, her other hand slipping down her stomach and sliding past her underwear. Already feeling guilty and creepy, Kageyama bit down on her lip to subdue the noises that threatened to spill, keeping her timid eyes turned up to the photo and starting to rub at her flesh underneath her clothes. The photo of Hinata's large round breasts looked back at her, the hard nipples making it easier for Kageyama to imagine what they looked like without the shirt.

Kageyama heard her breathing become more audible as her excitement grew, her mind blessing her with a dirty fantasy, thinking about a scenario where Hinata was laid on her back and Kageyama was on top of her with a strap-on. She imagined that she was thrusting into her roughly, her eyes turned down to the large breasts that bounced with each rough motion, Hinata's loud high moans echoing through her ears. She imagined Hinata moaning in a low sexy voice, "Play with my massive fucking tits and make me dripping wet for you."

Wrapping her fingers around her pillow and imagining it was a soft breast, Kageyama let heavy breaths escape her parted lips, rocking her hips back and forth against the fingers, her fantasy warping Hinata into a wild dirty animal. "Massive fucking tits," Kageyama whispered quietly to herself as she squeezed the pillow, her closed eyes fluttering as her eyebrows furrowed together with pleasure, the imaginary scenario continuing to play behind her eyelids.

She heard the loud whining moans echo through her brain, imagining Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hanging open wide, her petite hands gripping onto Kageyama's waist. "Fuck me just like that, baby. I'm your naughty girl for you to play with." She imagined Hinata starting to laugh and looking up at Kageyama with an innocent sexy look and then for the giggle to transform into a screaming moan, Hinata sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and humming sinful sounds.

Kageyama buried her face in her sheets when her breathing started to become whines, one of her hands still grabbing at the soft pillow above her face and pretending it was a breast, her other hand staying still while she grinded her hips against the touch, feeling extremely aroused. She thought about Hinata's sexy laughter and the way she imagined her hard nipples poking up from the round boobs, bouncing up and down as Kageyama thrust into her with the sex toy. 

"You're gonna make me cum so hard," She imagined Hinata's whining gasping moans, imagining the thick thighs wrapping around her waist and the watery brown eyes shimmering as they looked up at her with lust. Kageyama screwed her face up as she started thrusting faster, making sure that her bed didn't creak as she did so, imagining Hinata's desperate staggered gasps from how good she felt, imagining that only the whites of Hinata's honey brown eyes were visible. 

She imagined that Hinata's spine suddenly arched as she finished, the sweaty breasts pressing against Kageyama's chest, Kageyama feeling her body jerk forward as she realised that she had orgasmed, a delayed muffled moan vibrating through to the pillow. Kageyama let her mouth hang ajar to try and stop the volume of the groan, her body spasming and trembling from the overwhelming feeling, taking her fingers out of her underwear and breathlessly laying against her bed.

Hurriedly reaching for a tissue on her bedside table to wipe up the fluids, Kageyama swallowed a lump in her throat as self-loathing washed over her. She felt creepy masturbating over a girl, and the fact that she was so obsessed with Hinata's large breasts made her feel like a gross boy. Kageyama locked her phone, the photo of Hinata sitting outside on the porch with her pouting lips and low-cut top disappearing from view, feeling guilty when she thought about women online rightfully complaining about men oversexualising their bodies.

Her parents' homophobic ideologies didn't help with the screaming mental voices telling her that she was disgusting, pushing her shaky legs out of bed and starting to get ready for school. Her mind raced as two sides of her brain held a debate on whether what she did was wrong, one side arguing that she was just as bad as sexist men while the other side argued that she had never made Hinata uncomfortable to her face and it was okay to be attracted to women's bodies.

Kageyama pushed her feet towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and to discreetly wash her hands, greeting her father who she passed, her heart almost stopping from fear at the worry that he would immediately know what she had been doing in her bedroom. He kissed the side of her long black hair and wished her a good morning, letting her pass so that she could brush her teeth, Kageyama keeping her dirty hand glued to her side to avoid him coming into contact with it.

She thanked him for offering to drive her to school after she was ready in thirty minutes, her mind echoing the dirty fantasy of Hinata calling herself a naughty girl and giggling to torment her and try to make her flustered. It was supposed to rain today and the sky was overgrown with dark grey clouds, making the air feel colder than usual, Kageyama deciding to wear black shorts that reached the middle of her thighs with heart-patterned black tights. She wore a lilac sweater that she tucked loosely into the shorts, a white lacy peter pan collar stretching down the high cut, her sleeves held down against her palms by her long fingers.

Kageyama wore thick black boots that made her even taller than she already was, subconsciously wanting to be tall so that boys at school would feel demasculinised by her height and find her unattractive. She liked to wear makeup, filling in her brows with a black thick colour, outlining her lips softly with a natural colour and curling her eyelashes up before putting on mascara. Her parents had pierced her ears when she was a baby to make her look more feminine, and she usually wore small silver hoops in the numerous punctures that decorated her ears. 

She wore a tight silver choker to match her earrings that clung to her neck just above her collar, her large azure blue eyes nervously flickering over her reflection in the mirror to make sure that she looked okay. Kageyama heard her father call that he was ready to leave, rushing to grab her white tote bag that had dainty orange butterflies weaved into the fabric. She took once last look at her bedroom before leaving, scanning her eyes over the pale green walls and floral bedspread.

The drive to school was filled with Kageyama's father talking about something that had happened at work, Kageyama looking out the window and interjecting small polite words when she felt it was necessary. "I can't believe how tall you are these days, honey. I bet the boys at school think you look like a supermodel with how tall you are." He said with a teasing hearty laugh, Kageyama putting on a fake smile and laughing that she hoped so, turning her guilty eyes out the window so that her father couldn't see the nervous expression on her face.

"You seem a lot happier at your high school, are they any boys that you think you like?" He continued to press on the uncomfortable subject, Kageyama humming slowly and pretending to be deep in thought, trying to turn her face away when a dark rose colour floated up to her nose, thinking about Hinata. She thought about burying her face between a pair of massive breasts and Hinata's giggles, getting distracted and not realising that she had been humming for a weirdly long time.

She eventually spoke, "Not yet, no. I haven't been there for a whole year yet, so I guess we'll see when I start second year." Her father told her that she was a smart girl for waiting, starting to ramble on about how fast teenagers these days got into relationships and used each other for sexual purposes. Kageyama kept her eyes on the scenery whizzing beside her from out the window, fidgeting her fingers together on her lap as her heart raced, unable to shake off the dread that her father would hate her if he knew that she liked girls.

"Bye, dad." She smiled as she stepped out of the car, feeling the piercing wind hit her face, hearing his sweet reply, shutting the car door and starting to walk towards the school gates. Kageyama approached the corner where her friends usually waited before first period, smiling at the few who were already there, lowering down to sit in the small circle. Nishinoya asked her how her weekend had been as she copied Tanaka's Biology homework in rapid scribbles, not lifting her eyes to look at Kageyama as they talked.

Kageyama looked around to see if Hinata was near, trying to be discreet, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her twitching lips. "Did you remember to bring your volleyball stuff?" Daichi asked Kageyama, pulling her out of her anxious trance as she searched for Hinata, Kageyama turning to look at the girl, who was sat between Sugawara's spread legs, Sugawara's chin resting on the top of her dark hair. "Yeah, of course." She replied, turning her eyes away when the sight of the cute couple began to make her heart ache. Sugawara's long grey hair spiralled down beside Daichi's serious carved face, both arms wrapped around Daichi with connected hands hugging at the bottom of Daichi's stomach.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Kageyama heard a familiar chirpy voice from right behind her, whipping her head in the direction as her stomach flipped, her eyes landing on Hinata's grinning face, her orange curly hair pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head. "I don't look grumpy," She retorted coldly, shuffling so that Hinata could sit down, not expecting her to approach from that direction. Hinata giggled lightly and greeted everyone, her eyes softening as they landed on Daichi and Sugawara hugging, telling them that they were cute.

Kageyama kept her eyes lowered to the ground, her heart hammering against her ribcage at the fact that Hinata was so close to her, feeling their kneecaps brush when Hinata leaned forward to help Yamaguchi open her drink. "You slept at Kenma's, right?" Yamaguchi asked Hinata cheerfully, after thanking her for helping her open the drink, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was too weak to do so herself. Kageyama's ears pricked up at the conversation, flaming jealousy washing over her and making her jaw clench, flickering her eyes up to look at Hinata as she replied that she did sleep at Kenma's and that her bedroom was so cool.

The previous night, Hinata had received a text from Kenma asking if she wanted to grab food because Kenma was hungry and bored. She quickly threw a hoodie over her pyjama top and left, enjoying the company, Kenma always making her laugh. The two had eaten, Kenma always insisting on paying for Hinata's food, and then walked around for a while before Kenma asked if she wanted to stay for a sleepover, Hinata agreeing excitedly. She had never been to Kenma's house before despite their close friendship, and was amazed with the colourful design of her bedroom, modern technology and gadgets littered around the room.

Hinata was teased because of how badly she played Kenma's favourite video games, eventually giving up and huffing in the corner, folding her arms over her chest and furrowing her brows in anger. "I'm only joking with you, you big baby." Kenma laughed as she threw a pillow at her angry expression, making Hinata laugh with her and shuffle closer so that she could watch Kenma play the game which she loved so much. They talked about Kenma's love life, a dark crimson on her cheeks as she explained about how Kuroo had drunk texted Kenma and told her she wanted Kenma to sit on Kuroo's face.

Bursting out laughing at the words, Kenma turned to Hinata with a glare and told her to stop fucking laughing and that she was in a serious dilemma because she didn't know Kuroo felt the same way. Hinata pressed her lips together to stop the giggles, nodding and apologising, letting Kenma vent as she listened and offered small pieces of advice. They talked about Kuroo for a couple of hours, Hinata more than happy to try and help Kenma think about what to do, her mind preoccupied with thoughts about her own tall black-haired crush.

Kenma could see Hinata was itching to talk about her love life too, a small smile on her lips as she asked Hinata whether she wanted to talk about Kageyama, to which Hinata nodded eagerly and let the floodgates of affection open and flow out of her throat. She talked about how attractive she found her, unable to hide her grin as she thought about the soft oceanic blue eyes and her soothing voice, a blush on her face as she told Kenma that she kept having sex dreams that involved Kageyama.

She explained how she didn't think Kageyama felt the same way because of how blunt and dismissive she could be towards Hinata, venting about how she thought Kageyama found her annoying and too loud, a small frown on her lips as she let her emotions pour out of her like a broken running tap. Kenma reassured her that some people could just be like that when they got emotional or flustered, the two talking about it for a couple of hours and covering different possibilities, both girls feeling relieved and contented after the long conversations. 

They slept in Kenma's king-sized bed, Hinata falling asleep quickly, tired from the heavy talk, a small smile on her face as she fell asleep. Kenma turned over at one point in the night, opening her eyes a crack and seeing Hinata's peaceful face, her eyes widening as she saw that the vest top Hinata wore to bed had shifted from her sleeping movements and her breasts were spilled over the top. She thought about pulling the shirt up so that they were covered out of respect, then thinking that if Hinata woke up she would think Kenma was groping her, deciding to just turn over and try to ignore the weird feeling of seeing her friend's nudity.

She thought about how she could use it to make Kuroo jealous, smiling to herself as she drifted back into her dreams, morning approaching quickly. Hinata woke up from the loud alarm, groaning a hum and putting a hand over her eyes, morning light bleeding through the blinds which they had forgotten to close last night. She sat up, looking down and seeing her breasts out like they usually were every morning because vests could never contain them for the whole night, yawning and stuffing them back in the top, Kenma still sleeping silently beside her.

"You better not tell anyone what my boobs look like," Hinata told Kenma teasingly as she brushed her orange curly hair that fell to her shoulders, looking at Kenma behind her in the reflection of the mirror as she brushed the tangled messy clementine locks. Kenma turned to look at her as she brushed her own dyed blonde hair, the brush bristles sinking into her dark brunette roots and running through the soft hair. "If it's okay with you I'm going to be very descriptive about how big and beautiful they were at school to Kuroo, just to see if it makes her weep with despair."

Letting out a hearty laugh, Hinata started to put on her makeup, filling in her eyebrows with a brown colour to match her eyes, dragging a thin brush through them carefully. She wore mascara and small winged eyeliner, small dots underneath the wings as a decoration, faint brown freckles speckled across the bridge of her nose like stars. Hinata wore a blue oversized hoodie with flared black trousers, chunky white trainers beneath her white thick socks that clung to the bottom of her calves. She wore silver fairy earrings that had been gifted to her by her mother for her sixteenth birthday, pulling her thick orange curls up into a messy bun on her scalp so that the earrings danced in view.

Thanking Kenma's mother for the lift to school and waving Kenma goodbye, Hinata skipped towards where she knew her friends would be, a wide grin on her face. Her backpack was black and had tiny frog drawings weaved into the fabric, her heavy schoolbooks shifting up and down as she walked. She reached her friends and immediately sat next to Kageyama, her heart flipping at how pretty Kageyama looked today, giggling at the cold greeting. 

Hinata talked with Yamaguchi about how she had slept at Kenma's with a smile, Kageyama meekly watching her with adoring eyes, flickering her gaze across the smooth freckled skin and the stray curly locks that fell down from the bun. "I woke up this morning and my boobs had fallen out of my top," Hinata told Yamaguchi with a giggle, trying to use Kenma's jealousy tactic that she knew Kenma would use on Kuroo at school too. Yamaguchi raised her eyebrows and asked what Kenma did when she saw, a smirk on her lips as her eyes flickered to Kageyama, amused and wanting to see her reaction.

Kageyama felt her face flush red, from anger or arousal at the thought she wasn't sure, all breath escaping her as she clenched her jaw and turned her eyes away from Hinata's beautiful face. Tsukishima, sat beside Yamaguchi with headphones sitting around her neck, her long blonde plaited hair twisted around her, smirked at Kageyama, deciding that she wanted to listen too. "Kenma got nervous and started flirting with me, she asked me if she could touch them or something, I can't really remember." Hinata exaggerated her uneventful morning with a light laugh, trying to look disinterested and mysterious to Kageyama as she looked out at the green scenery of the school grounds.

"You showed me your tits at a party one time and I can confirm that they were beautiful." Sugawara chimed in from above Daichi, the dark-haired girl underneath her chin humming her approval to Sugawara's statement, also in the bathroom drunk when that happened. Kageyama felt her hand start to shake at her side from how angry she felt, her mind racing as she wondered how many of their friends had seen Hinata's breasts and she hadn't. She chewed on the inside of her lip with sharp teeth at how jealous she felt, thinking about Kenma's stupid face and how angry the shorter blonde girl made Kageyama. It wasn't fair that Kenma had slept in a bed with Hinata and not her, not to mention the painful fact that Kenma saw Hinata's perfect breasts.

Hinata pressed her lips together nervously as she sneaked a peek at Kageyama's expression, pleased with the flaming jealousy that radiated off her frown and flushed cheeks. "Kenma's so pretty, too." Tsukishima chimed into the conversation with an evil smirk, wanting to stir the drama pot and enrage Kageyama even more, finding it fun to tease her. The bell rang and cut Hinata off as she replied, Kageyama letting out a relieved breath and pushing herself to be standing, glad that the conversation had ended.

The first years all walked to class together, the same steely sulk painted on Kageyama's features as she walked beside Yamaguchi, not able to steer her thoughts away from how jealous she felt. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spoke quietly about a new book they had both been reading together, Hinata smiling at the two tall girls as they got passionate about their differing opinions on the first few chapters. Hinata walked on the other side of Kageyama with a short smile, sneaking glances at her, trying to think of something that they could talk about.

"Did you do the homework for second period?" Hinata asked Kageyama meekly, pressing her lips together to hide her nerves, flickering her eyes across Kageyama's pretty face and the nice outfit she was wearing. Hearing the familiar chirpy voice, Kageyama looked down at Hinata, seeing her cute smile, a blush rising to the bridge of her nose, quickly forgetting about her bad mood. "I did, but I don't think I'll do very well. I couldn't figure out why the answers for part c and part h were the same." Kageyama replied, anxiously scratching at her thigh, hoping that she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

Hinata smiled, "I found the answers online if you wanted to copy them before the teacher collects your sheet, don't tell those nerds though. It'll be a secret for us naughty girls." She gestured to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as the nerds and then to her and Kageyama as the delinquents with a giggle, Kageyama looking at her with wide eyes as she said the last sentence. She laid her wide blue eyes on Hinata's adorable face, the mirrored words reminding her of the fantasy she had that morning where Hinata referred to herself as a naughty girl to be played with as she moaned and looked up at Kageyama with a porn star facial expression.

Kageyama felt the crimson blush on her cheeks deepen, turning her face away so that Hinata couldn't see it, unable to stop thinking of Hinata laid on her back and the bouncing flesh. She felt the blush pass quickly as Hinata continued to ramble on about how difficult this term had been so far, Kageyama quietly agreeing that it was hard to keep up, not able to look her in the eyes. The day stretched on before them, Kageyama finding it as boring as it usually was, not paying attention to the teachers who scolded her for her bad grades.

Lunch rolled around, Kageyama sitting with her friends as usual, Hinata sat across the table from her and chewing on a pastry from the cafeteria. Hinata had her phone against the table and was scrolling through her social media as she talked to her friends, clicking on a notification banner when she saw that Kenma had texted her, the message reading, 'From: kenma <3 - i told kuroo that your tits were out in my bed and she got super jealous and finally asked me out as her girlfriend !! thank you for being such a whore i'm very happy'. 

Hinata smiled widely at how well it had gone for Kenma, quickly texting back that she was really happy for her, her heart twinging as she looked up at Kageyama sadly, wanting to be asked out too. She texted Kenma and asked what Kenma thought she should do to try and make Kageyama ask her out, as she was too chicken to ask herself, and she wasn't sure if Kageyama even felt the same. She didn't even know if Kageyama liked girls, and so wanted to try and bait out the confession of affection.

Taking Kenma's advice over text, Hinata locked her phone and placed it flat against the cafeteria table, smiling and interjecting into the conversation that the girls were having. The girls were talking about a new movie that they wanted to see, Hinata feeling her heart race as she said, "I've already seen that one, it was really good. I saw it with this boy who asked me out on a date last weekend." Sugawara let out a loud gasp and angrily asked why they hadn't heard about this sooner, Kageyama shooting Hinata a surprised look, her stomach flipping in discomfort, the words feeling like a slap to the face.

"I don't know, I guess I was just seeing if I liked him before I told you guys." Hinata replied meekly, her cheeks flushed hot as she felt Kageyama's jealous glare, hoping that it looked like she appeared flustered over the boy from her date who didn't exist. "He's from Egypt and he can drive," She continued to spew the lies with a small smile, resting her chin in her palm, her heart thumping as she prayed that Kageyama would slam her hands on the table and angrily say that the only person who could take Hinata on dates was her.

Kageyama chewed on a piece of cake slowly, thinking about what she should say, hearing the supportive comments from the girls around her. "What cinema did you go to? I'm surprised I didn't see you there, because I actually had a date last weekend too." She asked Hinata, keeping her expression flat and unbothered, not knowing what else to reply other than to fight fire with fire. Hinata's eyes widened and a horrible feeling washed over her, the thought of Kageyama going out on a date with someone making her want to burst into tears.

"It was the one by the mall," Hinata whispered quietly, letting her wide eyes trail back down to the cafeteria table, her plan backfiring on her completely. Her mind whirred a million thoughts a minute, trying to figure out who this mystery person was who had gone on a date with Kageyama, unlocking her phone and texting Kenma to wallow in her anguish that Kageyama definitely didn't like her. Kageyama forced her tongue to bend as she answered questions about the boy who didn't exist, feeling her cheeks flush at Tsukishima's doubtful raised eyebrows, knowing that the blonde girl could see right through her.

Kageyama tried to ignore the piercing stare from Tsukishima, not really knowing how to describe this imaginary boy as she had never been attracted to a boy before so she didn't know what her type was supposed to be. She let her eyes trail to Hinata, seeing the defeated pouting face as Hinata texted someone rapidly on her phone, Kageyama wondering why she looked so angry. She figured that Hinata was probably texting her boyfriend who was taking her out on dates and could drive a car, her blood boiling at the thought of some random sleazy guy putting his hands on her soft body.

Last period dragged like nails on a chalkboard, Kageyama's thoughts snowballing the more she let herself get lost in them. She hid her phone behind an open book and stalked through Hinata's social media, looking at her followers to try and find someone with a non-Japanese name, all that she had to go on being that he was Egyptian. When she couldn't find anyone who fit the description, her mind told her that the guy must be too mature for social media and thought Instagram trivial. He must be really intelligent and interesting.

Kageyama pushed her feet towards the gym for volleyball practice with a scowl, wanting to go back to the morning when all she was thinking about was Kenma. Now that she was thinking about competing with an intelligent boy with a car, Hinata seemed so much further away from her reach. She slammed her locker shut in the changing room, leaning down to unzip her boots, her heart racing as she saw in the corner of her eye Hinata shimmying off her trousers.

Taking the trousers off her ankles and folding them gently to put in her locker, Hinata felt Kageyama's indiscreet glances, smiling to herself widely, listening to the buzz of conversation between the third years. She turned her body to the side slightly on purpose, wrapping her fingers around the hem of her hoodie and pulling it upwards, left in her bra and pants. Kageyama felt her cheeks burn hot as her eyes slowly widened and stuttered sideways to peek at the semi-nude body, all breath escaping her as the wide eyes inhaled the sight of the tight pink bra.

Colliding with the locker door from how fast she turned away in a panic, Kageyama let out a pained sound at the impact on her forehead, starting to pull her clothes off to get changed. She pressed her lips together, embarrassment flushing her face, trying to look discreetly once more before Hinata pulled her shirt on, deciding to try when she pulled her own volleyball shorts up her long legs, pretending as though she was looking at her shorts as she looked behind her.

Kageyama felt her heart skip as her eyes fell on Hinata with her volleyball shorts on and her shirt still off, feeling arousal burn through her like wildfire at the chest, swallowing nervously as she pretended as though she were adjusting the waistband on her shorts, her eyes staying locked on Hinata who casually spoke to Nishinoya. Hinata had felt the eyes on her for the entire time Kageyama had been looking, her heart racing with excitement, eventually flickering her eyes to meet with Kageyama's and shooting her a timid flirtatious smile.

Her eyes widening as she was caught staring, Kageyama felt her face go a dark red, hurriedly pulling on her shirt and wishing that she could crawl in a hole and die. The short eye contact between them had reduced her to muteness, her heartbeat so strong it was painful, feeling mortified that Hinata had seen Kageyama staring at her breasts. Hinata had been more discreet in her eyeing down of Kageyama, swallowing nervously and feeling her heart rate rocket at the sight of Kageyama's tight purple underwear, not able to see her chest as Kageyama faced the lockers when she undressed. 

If only Kageyama knew how pervy Hinata was too; she wouldn't be as embarrassed. Hinata always tried to sneak peeks at Kageyama's bra and pants, but Kageyama never left out breadcrumbs like Hinata did, Hinata always making sure to purposefully face Kageyama as she undressed to try and get her to look. Kageyama heard Daichi call for them all to head to the gym as they had all finished dressing, following behind Yamaguchi, her heart still racing at the interaction with Hinata. She wondered why Hinata would smile at her instead of calling her a pervert, or why Hinata didn't call her out and gossip about how Kageyama was a raging homosexual to the others. She wondered if Hinata enjoyed the attention, quickly abandoning the idea when she remembered that Hinata was seeing a boy, then thinking about how she would never be with a girl that beautiful. It was hard to focus on practice as her mind barrelled over every emotion she was feeling, telling Daichi after twenty minutes that she was just going to the bathroom, not able to look at Hinata's angelic sweet face anymore. Kageyama sat on the closed toilet lid and exhaled deeply, putting two hands on her head, her feelings for Hinata exploding through her system and making her heart feel light as a cloud, the otherworldly smile not extinguishing from her thoughts.


	3. chapter two

Hinata hummed and tilted her head to the side, looking at the reflection staring back at her inside the full-length mirror plastered on her baby blue wall. She wasn't sure which swimsuit to wear to the pool with her teammates for physical training, every bikini looking too explicit because of how tight it clung to her curvy figure. She didn't want to get attention from men who always found it necessary to point out how large her breasts were when she would wear a bikini in public, but she quickly outgrew swimwear and she wasn't made out of money.

She sighed as she stared down at the breasts that were bulging over the sides of the white material, rolling her eyes and pulling it off, already imagining the cat calls. It made Hinata angry, because she liked showing skin, and she wanted to show off her body, mostly for herself, but also for Kageyama. Hinata saw the way Kageyama would look at her figure, and she wanted to gain more of that attention from the girl that she had feelings for. A phone notification ding cut through her frustration, Hinata leaning over her bed to pick up the phone, smiling and her heart flipping as she saw a text from Kageyama.

The text read, "From: kageyama <3 - i'm bringing some food to share after we're finished training so i'm texting everyone to make sure that no one has any allergies or don't eat meat or dairy'. Kageyama, stood at home over her kitchen counter as she got ready to prepare food, had actually only sent the text to Hinata. She wanted to share the food that she made with Hinata and no one else, but her overthinking spiralled as she worried that she would kill the cute girl by giving her something she was deathly allergic to. Or, she would give Hinata food and then for Hinata to spit it out in horror and ask if it had animal products in it, because she had been devoted to a vegan lifestyle since birth.

Kageyama chewed on the inside of her lip as she waited for a reply, her heart skipping as she felt the buzz, looking down with a smile and reading the notification banner, "From: hinata - that's very nice of you thank you, and i don't eat meat but i eat dairy". Hinata smiled to herself that Kageyama had asked, not expecting the generosity, letting out a small sigh as she rummaged around in her open dresser drawer for a bikini top that was bigger than the one she had tried on before.

She pulled one out that had been stuffed right at the back, grinning as she looked at her reflection, the black fabric tight but not as tight as the others. She could work with this. Hinata pulled on the matching black bikini bottoms, wearing a floral white crop top with flared long sleeves on her torso, denim black shorts clinging to her thighs. She wore low top red shoes that were easy to slip out of, making sure to bring her hairbrush and a hairband for when she would need to pull the wild thick hair away from her face to swim.

Hinata greeted the girls outside the front of the public outdoor pool, which the managers had rented out for the day, glad to see that she wasn't the last one arriving. Kageyama turned as she heard the familiar cheerful voice, all breath escaping her at the sight of the beautiful face skipping towards her, gripping onto the bag over her shoulder tightly as an anxious habit. Yamaguchi complimented Hinata on the floral flowy top she was wearing, Hinata thanking her with a cute giggle and starting to talk about where she got it from, Kageyama fighting back the wide adoring smile that threatened to surface on her face at how adorable she found Hinata.

"Your dress is pretty, Kageyama. Is it new?" Hinata asked as she turned to Kageyama, glad that Yamaguchi had made it seem more casual for Hinata to be complimenting others, eyeing down the orange dress that hung loosely to Kageyama's figure, with a square cut low on her neck. Kageyama felt her cheeks flush pink at the compliment, thanking her quietly and saying that she had bought it recently. Hinata thought that Kageyama looked beautiful today, her long shiny black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, exposing her ears that were decorated with a sea of dainty silver earrings.

None of the girls were wearing makeup because they were obviously getting into the pool, Kageyama not feeling as confident without it, trying to ignore her heart that was pounding out of her chest at Hinata's compliment, knowing that she would cherish the dress forever. The two girls smiled at each other for a moment, both flustered and timid, before they heard approaching footsteps, Tanaka and Nishinoya running towards the group and apologising for being late.

"Where the fuck have you two been? The group-chat said nine o'clock on the dot," Sugawara asked them angrily, her arms folded over her chest, scolding the two girls, as the rest of the girls had gotten there on time, and they had been waiting for ten minutes. Nishinoya wheezed out of breath, wiping at the sweat on her hairline, replying, "We went to the store to get new bikinis to look sexy for Shimizu, obviously. There was such a big queue though." 

Sugawara rolled her eyes, Daichi sighing exasperatedly and telling the managers that they could open the door now as everyone was here. Shimizu, looking unbothered by the two girls and their obsession with him, opened the door with a key, Yachi standing timid behind him. "You look really cute today, Shimizu. Are you going to walk around shirtless when we start training?" Tanaka asked excitedly as she started to follow Shimizu around, Nishinoya on her heels with the same excited expression, looking up at Shimizu and his square-rimmed glasses with adoration.

Kageyama opened her mouth to speak to Hinata beside her, snapping it shut with a hurt face as Yachi started talking to Hinata, turning her eyes back to the front as the group walked towards the changing rooms. She heard Yachi compliment Hinata, giving the short blond boy her venomous side-eyed glare, listening to their conversation with a short frown on her lips, glad when they reached the changing rooms and Yachi parted ways with them. 

"I don't like that Yachi," Kageyama grumbled as she pulled open a locker, "I don't want to train in my swimsuit when boys are watching, it feels creepy." Hinata raised an eyebrow at her with an amused smile, her stomach flipping as she wondered if Yachi had made Kageyama jealous, pressing her lips together and opening her locker too. "You know that Yachi only likes boys, right? I don't think he'll be looking at us." Hinata asked with a small laugh, Kageyama feeling relief wash over her and a smile rising to her lips, replying that she was proud of him for being out of the closet.

Hinata said, "I have no idea how you couldn't tell; he only became a manager because Shimizu was so hot and Yachi got flustered when he asked." Unable to hide the wide smile from the news that Yachi definitely wasn't flirting with Hinata before and was just being a nice friend, Kageyama laughed and agreed that she was stupid for not seeing it before, suddenly in a good mood. Hinata watched her light spirts with a smile, her heart fluttering at the brilliant white teeth emitting hearty laughs.

Kageyama unzipped her dress and started to pull it up off her neck, her cheeks flushing pink from the vulnerable skin exposed on her body, wearing a red bikini underneath. She nervously flickered her eyes sideways to see if Hinata had undressed yet, swallowing a lump in her throat and feeling the colour on her face darken as she saw Hinata was left in her bikini, her arms bent and raised above her head as she tied her orange hair back. Hinata let her eyes dart to the side to see if Kageyama had undressed, inhaling an abrupt breath at the sight, a blush rising to the bridge of her nose.

She felt her heart pound nervously at the sight of Kageyama's tight bikini, trying to look immersed in tying her hair up as her mind tripped over itself in chaotic thoughts over the view of Kageyama's breasts and the tight fabric on her backside. The two girls snuck glances at each other with crimson faces, snapped out of their silent visual flittering trance by Daichi's booming voice telling them all to head outside. Kageyama hurriedly rushed towards the exit, feeling like she had been caught with the words 'please suffocate me with those' tattooed on her forehead.

Hinata followed behind Kageyama with a nervous smile, glad that Kageyama walked in front of her so that she could discreetly look at her figure from behind. Her eyes widened slightly as they fell down to the red bikini bottoms clinging to Kageyama's backside, her heart racing at the exposed flesh that bounced as Kageyama walked. Her eyes flickered across the skin erratically, wanting to remember the way it looked, the darting brown eyes taking in every curve and line shaping Kageyama's body.

The group of girls gathered in a circle around Daichi outside, Hinata putting a curved hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight, listening as Daichi told them all how the day was going to work and the different training activities that she had planned. She smiled to herself meekly as she heard Nishinoya and Tanaka whispering loudly about the size of her breasts, the two girls whispering about how much bigger they were than theirs and worrying that Shimizu might like girls with big breasts.

Kageyama clenched her teeth as she tuned out Daichi, a dreamy stare on her expression as she shamelessly gazed at Hinata's body, thinking about how lucky she felt to experience seeing Hinata in her bikini. It was the best day of her whole life. She shifted uncomfortably between her bare feet, the familiar creepy feeling flooding back over her as she thought about how detailed her dirty fantasy, that would include Hinata in her bikini, would be when she went to bed that night. She tried not to think about the way Hinata would look coming out of the pool with water droplets hanging off the soft skin, clearing her throat and looking at the ground.

"Can you please pair me with Hinata?" Kageyama whispered nervously to Daichi after she finished speaking, Daichi pulling a face as she looked up at Kageyama, telling her that she had already chosen pairs and Kageyama would get distracted from the fitness. "D-Distracted? Distracted by what? I just want to be paired with her because no one else can keep up with my stamina and she has lots of energy." Kageyama stammered, a red colour diffusing into her features, laughing nervously, glad that Hinata was preoccupied as she talked with Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Daichi gave her a deadpan look, Sugawara reflecting the same flat expression, both of them saying at the same time that Kageyama would obviously get distracted by Hinata's breasts. "Wh-W-No, I won't! I like boys. Forget I even asked, you guys are fucking weird." Kageyama's voice sounded like a squeak as she forced her throat to produce words, scoffing as if they were ridiculous, turning away to talk to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. She was paired with Yamaguchi, who smiled amusedly at Kageyama's flustered huffs about the boy that she had been dating and had definitely slept with.

Hinata was paired with Nishinoya, who spent the entire time that she was supposed to be lifting weights, to strengthen her arms, posing for Shimizu, pretending as though she needed help from a strong man. Letting out a small laugh at Nishinoya's dramatic whine that she couldn't lift it without Shimizu, Hinata picked up the heavier weights and started curling her biceps, trying not to be bothered by how slim Nishinoya was in her bikini. Hinata looked at the flat stomach and then down to her own round stomach that leaned over the edges of her bikini bottoms, knowing that if her mother could hear her insecure thoughts she would tell Hinata that curvy girls would never have flat stomachs.

It still made her insecure sometimes, especially when everyone was in their bikinis, the taller girls all adorning flat stomachs because of their height. She got lost in her snowballing thoughts worrying about if Kageyama was disgusted by her thick thighs and soft stomach, continuing to curl her biceps with a small frown. "You have such a nice figure," Hinata heard a masculine silky voice speak from beside her, turning wide-eyed to see Shimizu standing with a towel draped over his forearm, towering over her in height.

"D-Do you really think so?" Hinata asked nervously, feeling her cheeks flush pink, not being able to remember a time when the attractive boy had spoken to her directly. She watched as he nodded with a polite sweet smile, his misty grey eyes raining gently down against her behind his glasses, Shimizu asking why Hinata wasn't more confident with her body. Nishinoya watched them speak and laugh with a look of despair, scuttling over to Tanaka to make Tanaka turn her eyes towards the short girl and tall boy. 

Tanaka whispered hastily about how she knew that bitch and her massive rack was going to get Shimizu's attention, Sugawara slapping her over the back of her head for being rude about Hinata for no reason. Kageyama heard the commotion, trailing her eyes up to what Tanaka and Nishinoya were babbling about, her heart almost stopping from the sight of what appeared to be Shimizu flirting with Hinata. She felt her mouth open in shock or disgust, she wasn't sure, jealousy washing over her as she watched Hinata giggle at something he said.

Everyone acknowledged how gorgeous and god-like Shimizu was, his carefree mysterious nature and his good looks making all of the girls nervous at times. Kageyama wasn't even sure if she was attracted to boys sexually, and she was still somewhat attracted to Shimizu. Everyone was attracted to Shimizu. The fact that Shimizu was talking to Hinata was not good for Kageyama at all, her panicked mind separating from her limbs as she rushed over, her legs moving before she could stop them.

Hinata turned her head as she heard footsteps, her heart skipping as she saw Kageyama and her attractive tall figure. Realising that she had already reached the two with no plan of what she was going to say, Kageyama opened her mouth slightly, a flush rose rising to her face, a small squeak coming out of her tight throat. "Um, the captain wants-" She began to stammer and pointed at the space between Hinata and Shimizu, not able to decide which person she was going to include in her lie, the colour on her embarrassed face deepening as she turned around and jumped into the pool.

Watching her with a look of confusion, Hinata felt water droplets from Kageyama's splash hit her calves, hearing Shimizu's amused laugh as he sauntered away to go and see Daichi. She watched as Nishinoya dragged her heels back to where Hinata was, huffing and turning her chin up, Hinata giving her a polite smile. "He was only saying I had a nice body because he could see that I was insecure about my tummy," Hinata meekly breathed through a small smile, the blush from the compliment still lingering on her nose.

"Why are you insecure about your body, you bitch? I would die to have that body," Nishinoya grumbled as she smirked and poked at Hinata's curvy hips, making Hinata giggle and shove her, her heart full at the interaction. Kageyama tried to cool down her embarrassment as she swam laps in the pool, hearing Daichi's angry shouts that swimming wasn't scheduled until later, hiding from the people on the land and pretending as though she were a fish, who had never breathed oxygen or spoken tongue.

She sunk her face beneath the water and pushed her arms through the water in large circles, her heart hammering as she thought about Shimizu telling Hinata that he wanted to have sex with her, Kageyama flickering her eyes across the poolside to see where Hinata had gone. Hinata was doing her exercises with Nishinoya again, laughing at Nishinoya's angrily energetic exercises, her high energy making her bounce around like a hyperactive puppy with a serious game face.

When Daichi told Hinata to do a certain exercise, she scrunched her face up in confusion, not having heard of it before, going to ask Daichi how to do it before she was waved away, Daichi needing to help Tsukishima. Hinata hummed and drummed her fingers against her chin, looking around for her phone to look it up, seeing that she had left hers in her locker, Kageyama's phone sitting neatly on her folded pink towel. "Do you know Kageyama's phone password? I need to look up something." Hinata whispered to Nishinoya, glad to see that Kageyama was busy swimming back and forth in the pool, as Kageyama didn't like people touching her stuff, but Hinata couldn't see any other phones out.

Nishinoya nodded and said she knew everyone's passwords, Hinata giving her a look, deciding to dwell on that later. She put in the numbers that Nishinoya told her, thanking her as the lock-screen dissolved and the home background with scattered apps fell back into the display. She smiled at the photo of the team grinning up at her that had been taken after they had won against Shiratorizawa, her heart flipping at Kageyama's arm wrapped around her in the photo, remembering how excited it made her. Daichi and Sugawara were both crying through their smiles, glittering tears falling down against their jerseys, looking slightly maniacal with their large grins despite the procession of tears.

Hinata pressed on the safari app icon, the smile twitching down as she felt nervousness twist her stomach, numerous adverts of naked women masturbating and porn videos jumping out at her. She felt her eyes widen as she saw that the open tab was a popular porn site, nervously looking around to make sure that no one was looking at her even though it wasn't her phone, everyone immersed in their exercises. Her heart starting to thump against her chest, Hinata looked closer, the title of the video called, "Hot Lesbian Roommate Catches Ginger with Big Tits Spying".

Hurriedly pressing the tab button to see what else Kageyama had been looking at, Hinata couldn't ignore the glaring fact that Kageyama had been looking at porn stars with the same hair colour and body type as her. She saw another tab open, another popular porn site, that had text written across the stripe reading, "POV Red-Headed Busty Girl Cowgirl Ride", chewing on the inside of her lip nervously, another reading, "Lesbian Ginger Masturbation and Scissoring Sleepover". Hinata looked up at Kageyama swimming in the pool ignorantly, her heart racing out of her chest at the revelation that Kageyama was into girls and probably definitely sexually attracted to Hinata.

She looked at the other two tabs that were open, both Google searches, one reading, "how to tell if you're gay", the other reading, "how to tell a girl that you like her". Hinata felt her heart swell and dance at the cute searches, putting a hand over her blushing face to hide her smile, feeling nervous and timid that she had stumbled upon the way that Kageyama truly felt. She quickly searched for the desired exercise definition on a separate tab, locking the phone and putting it back where she found it, looking up and seeing Kageyama's head underneath the water as she swam.

Hinata walked back over to Nishinoya with a wide smile, her insides feeling like mush and her legs shaking at how excited and scared she felt knowing that Kageyama was into her. It made her want to scream at the top of her lungs, feeling like she was finally getting what she wanted most in life. Kageyama pushed herself out of the pool, Hinata turning to watch her, letting her dark eyes flicker over the water droplets that hung to her exposed skin and dripped against the heat-packed stone of the poolside.

She let her eyes linger hungrily on the way Kageyama pushed her black ponytail back, pulling it tighter, her torso stretching up as she did so, the water droplets rolling down her flesh. The thought of Kageyama masturbating to lesbian porn flashed in Hinata's brain, biting down on her lip and getting lost in her thoughts about all the ways she wanted to make Kageyama moan. Hinata was snapped out of her dirty fantasies as Nishinoya said that they were going into the pool now, nodding and humming absentmindedly, not really listening, trying to think of a way to tell Kageyama what she had seen and how she felt the same way.

The day tugged on, Hinata constantly trying to get Kageyama to look at her as she swam, struggling to look sexy as she pushed her body through the water, swimming never coming easy for her. Kageyama fought to keep her eyes off Hinata, struggling to be discreet in the glances at her body, looking away with a blush whenever Hinata would catch her staring. "Oh no, Hinata, your bikini bra fell off!" Kageyama heard a dramatic shout from behind her where Hinata and a few other girls were swimming, the voice coming from Tsukishima's throat.

Kageyama whipped her head behind her with wide excited eyes, Tsukishima bursting out laughing and pointing at Kageyama teasingly, Hinata meekly smiling down at the bottom of the pool, her bra still on, her heart hammering at the fact that Kageyama fell for the joke. Feeling her cheeks flush rose pink, Kageyama turned her head back around, grumbling something coldly about how much she hated that blonde bitch, swimming towards the other end of the pool.

The girls all changed and got ready to leave, Kageyama offering Hinata some of the food she prepared with a nervous smile, ignoring Tanaka's loud voice that asked why Kageyama wasn't sharing with her too. Hinata accepted the meat-free sushi with a small smile, chewing on it slowly and savouring the homemade taste, her heart fluttering at the sincere gesture, thanking Kageyama. "It tastes really good," Hinata mumbled with a mouth full of the food, Kageyama feeling her heart race and chewing on her own sushi, smiling at how adorably Hinata ate.

Finishing the food and thanking Kageyama again, Hinata still wasn't able to find the right time to tell Kageyama that she liked her too. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek as everyone started to disperse and walk their separate ways towards their houses, Kageyama saying goodbye and starting to walk down the road, Hinata pushing her feet to follow her. "Can I talk to you?" Hinata asked her quietly as they walked side by side, her house actually in the opposite direction, figuring she would just get more exercise.

Kageyama felt her heart pound nervously as she nodded, looking around anxiously as if there were other people watching, even though the two were alone now. "Do you want to sit on that bench?" Hinata continued as she pointed at a bench a few metres ahead of the pavement with a shaky hand, Kageyama mutely nodding again, worried about what the serious voice meant. She felt her cheeks burn hot with nerves, folding one leg over the other and anxiously peering at Hinata, hearing her let out a nervous breath.

"Um, earlier I searched a fitness thing up on your phone, and I — I saw the tabs that you had open." Hinata stammered, a dark red starting to bounce around underneath the surface of her face, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to try and hold the flesh still from trembling. Kageyama inhaled a staggered choking sound, her eyes widening and bulging out of her head, turning her face away and covering her crimson face with a hand, knowing now why Hinata sounded so serious. She was about to call her disgusting and say that she was uncomfortable being friends with someone that immoral.

Kageyama whispered, "I — I can explain that, I'm not a fag. Please don't tell anyone." Her panic started to settle as her voice shook, her anxiety twisting and growing at the thought of her parents finding out. Hinata saw the discomfort, putting a hand on Kageyama's forearm that was holding her hand against her blushed face, her heart hurting at how upset she had gotten about Hinata knowing that she was attracted to girls. The fact that Kageyama had used a derogatory slur to refer to herself made Hinata worry that Kageyama was surrounded by discrimination at home.

"Tobio, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or confront you for being gay. I'm talking to you like this because I, um, I think you're really cool." Hinata began to talk, her rose colour deepening as Kageyama made eye contact with her, the cobalt blue irises piercing through her soul. "I don't know if the videos that you were watching looked like me by coincidence, but, um, if it wasn't a coincidence and you do — you are attracted to me, then I wanted to tell you that I'm — I have feelings for you too." She stammered and tripped over the words, the eye contact making her nervous, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

Kageyama felt her eyes widen slowly, electricity buzzing through her body and making her skin tingle, surprise weaving into her features, the words sounding like a gentle harp played by an angel. "Wh-What?" She breathed, her words sounding awkward as they choked up through her throat, the red colour on her cheeks lingering as she stared wide-eyed at Hinata in disbelief. Hinata nodded with a small smile, turning her eyes down to the ground, finding the awkwardness cute, quickly flickering her eyes back up to Kageyama's face, missing the way she looked after half a second.

"But you're so pretty, why would you like someone like me?" Kageyama whispered, her eyes darting across Hinata's beautiful face and body, not knowing how anyone could be more attractive than the girl she was looking at. Hinata tilted her head and pulled a face, Kageyama being the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, leaning forward before her courage escaped her to softly press her full lips against Kageyama's. Her eyes widening at the feeling of Hinata's delicate lips, Kageyama felt the kiss travel up her face like lightning, her heart beating so fast she was surprised it didn't leap out of her chest.

Hinata pulled away after a short moment, a blush covering her freckled face, her leg beginning to shake from how nervous she felt, a small pleased smile on her lips. Kageyama thought her heart had given up on her from how stunned she was, putting a hand up to her lips and feeling the tingling flesh, a wide smile stretching up her face. "You're so pretty, Kageyama." Hinata breathed quietly, meekly moving her pinkie finger to cover Kageyama's pinkie finger against the bench, the tiny touch rising an urge to cry in Kageyama's throat.

She turned her head to look at Hinata with a smile so big it was almost painful, her heart full at the compliment, meeting Hinata's gingerbread brown eyes. Both too timid to hold hands or kiss again, the two girls sat in a comfortable silence, their pinkie fingers touching, the sound of their pounding hearts relaying between their chests. "I, um, I thought you had a boyfriend with a car." Kageyama breathed after a long soft silence, chewing on the inside of her cheek as the rose colour lingered on her face, not sure when the feathery delight of the kiss would dissipate.

Hinata let out a small breath of a laugh, shuffling her shoes against the ground and replying, "I made that up; I was trying to make you jealous." She turned to look at Kageyama affectionately, glad to see a wide grin on her lips, feeling tenderness for Kageyama's pretty smile. "I made up the boy from last weekend too," Kageyama whispered, the two of them laughing lightly at their reflected tactics of jealousy, relief bathing them both that the other had no devotion for anyone else.

They fell into another comfortable silence, both sneaking glances at each other, their pinkie fingers clinging onto each other securely. The sun began to release an orange hue throughout the sky as it began to descend, Hinata whispering that she had to go home soon because her mother would worry. Kageyama felt her heart pang despite knowing that they would have to go home eventually, wishing that they could stay sitting on that bench for a few days longer, smiling shyly at her and standing up.

"I'll see you at school then," Hinata said softly, pushing her legs to be standing and scratching at the back of her head. Letting out an agreeing hum, Kageyama fought to keep eye contact, frustrated at herself for how timid Hinata made her. "Bye," Hinata smiled and waved, starting to shuffle her feet in the opposite direction where she lived, letting her gaze recline on the pumpkin sunlight illuminating Kageyama's face. Her heart racing against her ribcage, Kageyama rushed forward and wrapped two arms around Hinata's waist hurriedly, pulling her into a tight hug and burying her face into the orange curls.

Hinata inhaled a surprised breath, quickly moving her arms up to hug Kageyama back, her grin wide as her face was pressed against Kageyama's chest, her fingers at Kageyama's back sinking into the dress. She inhaled the familiar scent of Kageyama, lavender and mint swirling up into her brain, Hinata nuzzling the side of her face against the warmth and feeling contentment envelope her. Kageyama swallowed nervously against the soft hair, her arms around Hinata's curvy waist and hands clinging to the flesh on her lower back, her heart hammering at the feeling of Hinata's figure pressed against her.

She smiled broadly as she rested her chin on Hinata's head, pulling her even closer, the embrace easing her anxiety, hearing Hinata's cute laugh as Hinata whispered that she really had to go. "I'll, um, I'll text you later." Kageyama told her through a large grin, Hinata nodding and humming her approval, turning around and starting to walk away, feeling flustered at everything that had happened between them. Watching her leave with an adhesive lovesick smile, Kageyama pushed her feet down the road leading back to her house, twisting her neck to check if Hinata was out of view yet, laughing lightly as she saw Hinata looking back too.

Kageyama whipped her head back to the front with a blush, covering her tingling lips with two fingers, still riding the high from the feeling of Hinata's full lips. She had been too embarrassed to tell Hinata, but that was her first kiss. Her first kiss had been with Hinata, the girl who she was so smitten for. Hinata, the girl with a smile the size of Jupiter and hair the colour of a clementine. Her first kiss had been with someone that beautiful and lovely.

The overbearing loneliness that she had been living with was starting to slip through her fingers, walking down the road with a feathery step, repeating to herself under her breath that Hinata thought she was pretty and that they had kissed. Hinata, walking down the road that led to her own house, wore the same dreamy smile, in disbelief that Kageyama was actually interested in her. She didn't desire the company of anyone but Kageyama, the awkward tall girl on her mind every waking moment of every day. Hinata felt her heart skip when she saw that Kageyama had texted her an hour later, smiling down at the bright illumination of her phone, letting out a light giggle at the meme that Kageyama had sent her. Neither could put their phone down until gone midnight, the conversation rolling on smoothly like a never-ending wave of warm ocean. 


	4. chapter three

Kageyama felt her eyelids flutter open slowly, the morning sunlight painted over her familiar bedroom flooding into vision, hearing a loud knocking on her bedroom door. "Tobio, you're going to be late! Your dad's already left for work, so you'll have to walk quickly!" She heard her mother's screeching voice, able to smell the strong deodorant floating through the hallway from both of her parents getting ready for work. Kageyama jerked her body upwards, looking down at her phone in a panic, seeing that she had five minutes to leave or she would be late for first period.

"Shit," She mumbled, throwing the covers off of her and rushing to pull her pyjamas off. Last night she had been texting with Hinata until dawn blue started to peek behind her curtains and into her bedroom, so she hadn't gotten much sleep in the end. It was still worth it, Kageyama thought, smiling to herself at how happy she felt talking to Hinata. The two had kissed and confessed their feelings for each other a few days ago, and while nothing was official and they had only kissed that one time, their relationship had turned romantic.

They would flirt and talk about possible date ideas, Kageyama unable to hide the wide grin that permanently lived on her lips at the thought of going on a traditional date with Hinata. She kept her black leggings on that she had slept in, pulling on a blue hoodie and hurriedly brushing her long black hair, grimacing at the tangled knots that tugged at her scalp when she dragged the hairbrush downwards. Kageyama sprinted towards the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth, trying to ignore her mother's shouting about how she was leaving for work and that she would call the school at lunch to make sure that Kageyama wasn't late.

Running to school wasn't that fun, Kageyama arriving the minute before the bell rang with a flushed face and sweat gathering underneath her armpits and at her hairline. "Morning," She greeted her friends who were starting to disperse, her heart flipping as Hinata waved and smiled at her with a short reply. "How did you wake up on time after three hours of sleep?" Kageyama asked Hinata quietly, craning her neck to make sure that the other two first years weren't listening in on their conversation as the four walked to first period.

"I'm very tired, but I'll just nap when I get home. You look great considering you just rolled out of bed." Hinata said through a wide grin, Kageyama noticing the dark purple rings underneath the soft brown eyes, Hinata biting the inside of her cheek nervously from complimenting Kageyama and turning her gaze to the ground. "You look so pretty for a zombie," Kageyama whispered through a short smile, a light blush on her cheeks as she said it, Hinata letting out an amused laugh and thanking her.

The compliment made Hinata's stomach flutter with nerves, the two smiling affectionately at each other, both lost in the entrancing palette of the other's irises. School was made slightly less excruciating by the stolen looks and smiles that Hinata threw at Kageyama, Hinata smiling behind her hand when Kageyama would wave her fingers with a cute beaming grin. At lunch, the two would sit opposite at the cafeteria table, Kageyama trying not to make it obvious how much she was staring at Hinata, worried about their friends finding out that they were seeing each other.

Hinata would inch her shoes closer to Kageyama's shoes underneath the table, looking up at Kageyama with a small smile as she rested her sole on top of the toe cap of Kageyama's trainers. Kageyama rested her chin in her palm so that she could cover her grinning lips with her hand, moving her foot that wasn't trapped underneath Hinata's shoe to cover Hinata's other shoe. They sat for the lunch hour playing with each other's limbs underneath the table softly, Kageyama's heart racing at the feeling of Hinata's leg wrapping around hers.

Kageyama accepted Hinata's offer to walk her home with a blush, knowing that Hinata lived in the opposite direction, her mind feeling light and feathery from the mixture of nervousness and happiness. She laughed heartily at Hinata's dramatic storytelling of how she had argued with her teacher during last period, a wide smile on Hinata's face at the cute laughter, exaggerating the argument to hear more of the angelic sound. They reached Kageyama's house before either were satiated with the seemingly short time they had spent walking, Kageyama wrapping Hinata in a tight hug.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kageyama's back and leaned up on her tiptoes, smiling against the warm hoodie, an urge rising in her body to kiss the taller girl before they parted ways. Kageyama sighed against the soft orange hair, inhaling the fruity shampoo that radiated off the curls, rubbing a hand up and down Hinata's spine, a grin on her lips hidden in the clementine locks. She pulled away after a long moment, smiling down at her and saying goodbye, seeing Hinata's flickering brown eyes that gazed up at her lips.

"We can't kiss here, I'm sorry. My parents might see." Kageyama whispered sadly, her cheeks a flush pink at the idea of kissing Hinata again, Hinata smiling nervously at the fact that Kageyama could sense her desire to kiss, looking at the ground and nodding. "It's okay, just hugging makes me happy." She whispered back genuinely, sinking her hands into the blue hoodie at Kageyama's back, feeling the warmth travel up through her fingertips.

Kageyama felt a large smile tug up her lips, nodding and humming in agreement with a blush, squeezing at Hinata's waist tighter, glad that physical affection between girls was normalized these days so if her parents did see them, it would just look like they were close friends. "I'll see you soon," Hinata breathed meekly, rubbing at Kageyama's back before pulling away from the embrace, her heart hammering at how close their bodies had been.

"Bye," Kageyama replied, waving and letting the warmth slip away from her, her eyes staying soft as they rested on Hinata's features. They both smiled and repeated their goodbyes, laughing lightly at how hard it was to separate, Kageyama forcing her feet to push towards her front door, keeping her eyes turned back on Hinata's slowly receding figure. Hinata yelled her goodbye one final time before starting to run down the road, Kageyama opening her front door with her key with a wide amused smile, biting down on her bottom lip to try and kill the lovesick grin before her parents saw her.

She closed the door behind her, feeling her heart rate rocket at the recent memory of Hinata's laugh, not able to remember a time in her life when she had been so happy. "Tobio, come into the living room please." Kageyama heard her mother's mellow voice, pushing her numb legs towards the living room with a grin, feeling like nothing would be able to taint her good mood. She saw her mother and father sitting on the sofa with large smiles, a teenage boy with blond curly hair sitting beside them wearing a heavy metal band tee.

"Honey, this is Eijiro. He's the son of one of my work friends, and he's here to meet you." Kageyama's father said through a wide smile, gesturing to the blond teenager who grinned and waved at Kageyama confidently, Kageyama feeling the smile on her face start to crumble. "It's nice to meet you," Kageyama forced a polite smile, sitting down as far away from the boy as she could, her heart hurting at her parents' attempt to push her into the arms of a heterosexual relationship.

She felt like a dolled up prize pig to be sold off to the butcher, trying not to look disinterested as the boy started talking about what school he went to. Kageyama knew that it wasn't Eijiro's fault for being in this situation; his parents were probably just as bad as hers and had forced him to meet a random girl because apparently being in a relationship was essential for two members of the opposite sex. He was in his third year of high school and was hoping to get into medical school after he graduated, Kageyama blushing at how her parents wiggled their eyebrows at her when he mentioned the high salary job.

Kageyama hoped her disgust didn't show on her face at the situation, catching his indiscreet glances at her figure, as if he were checking the quality of his meat before purchasing it off her parents. All she could think about was Hinata and the way she felt pressed against her figure just moments before, her mouth moving as she talked to Eijiro, her mind running wild as she imagined Hinata lifting her top and flashing Kageyama with a giggle. Folding a leg over another to hide her uncomfortable arousal as she thought about Hinata as a coping mechanism, Kageyama laughed at a bad joke Eijiro made, imagining that she was laughing with her face buried in Hinata's breasts, blowing raspberries against the flesh and hearing Hinata's high-pitched amused giggle. 

She saw him get up to leave after the longest hour of her life, Kageyama telling him goodbye politely, hearing the front door close as her mother walked him out. "Well, what do you think? He was nice, right?" Kageyama's father asked her, an excited expectant aura surrounding him. "Yeah, sure, he was nice." Kageyama tried to sound as eager as possible, hearing the words spiral out of her with a flat lifeless tone, fighting to keep the fake smile on her face.

"I'll make sure to see him again," She meekly continued, keeping her eyes turned down to the ground, her heart deflating at the thought of having to pretend to have a boyfriend, not wanting anyone but Hinata. Kageyama heard her parents' excited voices as they talked to themselves about how lucky they would be to have a son-in-law that perfect, anxiety twisting her stomach at the words, feeling nauseous at the image of her long white dress and the frown that she would wear in wedding pictures.

She smiled and nodded when they reassured themselves by asking Kageyama if she thought he was attractive or pleasant, chewing on the inside of her lip to stop the threat of tears. "I, um, I think I'm going to go out and see my friend from school. Is that okay?" Kageyama breathed, not able to sit there in that house for another moment, craving that sweet smile to cure her of her wallowing disgust. "Sure, sweetie. It's not a school night, but don't stay out too late. I'm sure your friend will love to hear about your boy gossip, I know girls these days are boy-crazy." Her mother let out a hearty laugh, her father nodding with a reflected chuckle.

Kageyama let out a forced laugh and smiled widely, agreeing and pushing her limbs to be standing, her body not feeling like her own. She didn't bother changing or putting away her school stuff, rushing as fast as she could out of the front door, trying not to spiral at the thought of being married off to a boy. A boy. She didn't even like boys. Kageyama walked quickly to Hinata's house, her heart thumping at the surprise visit, her phone tucked in her blue hoodie pocket by her stomach.

She knocked on the door nervously, a blush on her cheeks at the spontaneous visit, waiting for a long while and hearing no approaching footsteps. Knocking again with more force, Kageyama chewed on her lip, peering into the window and seeing all of the lights off. Her heart flipped as she heard the front door open, turning and seeing Hinata's sleepy face, a dressing gown loosely pulled over her body, her orange hair messy and stuck up in all directions.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked in a raspy tone, squinting her eyes and letting out a confused breath, Kageyama feeling a beaming smile tug up her lips at the adorable sight. "S-Sorry for waking you, I just, um, I wanted to see you." Kageyama whispered, not brave enough to raise her voice any more than a whisper, worried that it would come out a squeak, her eyes flickering across the sleepy face adoringly. "It's okay, come in. My mum and sister are travelling south to see my cousin in the hospital." Hinata replied with a dazed smile, glad that Kageyama had shown up, letting out a heavy yawn and gesturing for her to come inside.

Accepting the invitation to pass the door threshold, Kageyama looked around curiously, even though she had been to Hinata's house before to do homework. "Are you close to your cousin in the hospital?" Kageyama asked softly, following Hinata as she stumbled upstairs to her bedroom, still half asleep. "No, not really. She's close with my mum, though, and my sister is too young to be left alone with me. I don't think they'll be back until tomorrow." Hinata sighed through another uncontrollably large yawn, rubbing at her eyes.

"So, what brings you here? I'm not complaining, just curious." Hinata asked through a smile, sitting down in the warm patch of her bed where she had been napping before, the duvet and sheets wrinkled from her presence. Kageyama sat shyly at the end of the bed, folding her legs up beside her after pushing off her shoes, reflecting the happy smile. "My parents; I had to get away from them both. When I got home after school, there was this boy sitting on my sofa." Kageyama began to speak, raising an eyebrow and smiling, expectant for the reaction.

Hinata gasped in surprise, her gasp melting into an 'eww' as she scrunched her face up, making Kageyama giggle. "They were trying to give me away to this stranger, because they think that it's weird that I'm sixteen and I've never brought home a boyfriend." She continued, waving her hand dismissively and rolling her eyes. Hinata watched her rant with a wide smile, not used to hearing about Kageyama's personal life or her feelings, listening intently. 

"I just had to sit there and pretend as though I was interested in him to avoid an argument with my parents, but all I could think about was you." Kageyama told Hinata, her words trailing off as her devotion spiralled past her lips, a rose colour sinking into her cheeks as she meekly smiled at Hinata. Smiling widely and letting out an amused laugh, Hinata twirled a strand of curly hair by her ribcage, feeling her heart race at the words. "I'm so glad my mum doesn't care about who I date, I'm sorry you have to deal with that." She breathed with a sad smile, letting her bent leg stretch down and tickling her sock-clad toes against Kageyama's leg.

Kageyama grinned at the small touch, lifting her eyes to look at Hinata again, inhaling a staggered breath as she realised that the bent leg had been obscuring the nudity peeking out of Hinata's fluffy dressing gown. Her eyes widened and a red colour replaced her light blush, looking guiltily at the exposed cleavage, not able to completely see the breasts but still enough to make her flustered. "Your — Your, um, dressing gown." Kageyama stammered as she tore her eyes away and pointed, turning her crimson face to the side, feeling her heart hammer at how aroused she felt.

Hinata saw the panicked blush and looked down at her body, hurriedly wrapping her naked figure with the white fluffy fabric tighter, not having time to dress before opening the door, as she slept naked. "Do you — Do you have a — sorry — where's the bathroom?" Kageyama tripped over words, her scrambled brain almost asking if Hinata had a bathroom, which she obviously would. She felt her rose hue darken as she pressed her lips together and let embarrassment embrace her, Hinata smiling meekly at her nervousness and whispering that there was a bathroom down the hall to the left.

Kageyama rushed towards the door, letting out a pained sound as she collided with the doorframe, laughing nervously and continuing to scuttle down the hall. "Fucking hell," Kageyama whispered to herself in a strained breath, putting a hand over her eyes as she leaned against the locked bathroom door, her heart still racing at how awkward she had made the situation. She gave herself a moment to calm down her shaky limbs and taking deep breaths, repeating to herself internally that she could be confident and it would be fine.

Hinata heard the approaching footsteps, turning her face with a small smile, glad to see that Kageyama didn't look as anxious as before. "You can come sit closer, if you'd like." Hinata smiled shyly as she patted the duvet next to where she was sat, Kageyama agreeing with a short squeak, hurrying over and sitting directly next to Hinata, their kneecaps brushing. Kageyama chewed the inside of her cheek and felt her heart leap out of her chest at how close their bodies were, her eyes darting to the side to look at Hinata's shy expression, feeling less nervous knowing that Hinata felt timid too.

Feeling desire and arousal spread through her bloodstream, Hinata let out a breath, letting her eyes linger on Kageyama, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she grew the seed of her courage to try and close the distance between their faces. Kageyama met her honey brown eyes, her lips parting as her breathing became more audible, feeling the tension build between them. Hinata leaned forward and let her eyes flutter shut, holding onto the side of Kageyama's face as she softly kissed her, Kageyama relaxing at the touch, glad that Hinata had initiated it, putting a hand up to hold Hinata's face.

Smiling against the lips at Kageyama's reciprocation, Hinata gingerly brushed her thumb over Kageyama's soft blushed cheek, moving her lips slowly against Kageyama's. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears, Kageyama kissed her back with the same tenderness, her anxious brain hoping that she wasn't terrible at kissing, her other hand gripping onto Hinata's shoulder blade to pull her closer. She felt her lips pushed apart by a tongue, humming in surprise, the taste of Hinata travelling up her taste buds, ginger spice and brown sugar sinking into Kageyama's senses. 

Kageyama rubbed her tongue against Hinata's inside her own mouth, her heartbeat heavy in her ears, feeling the tongue throb deep against the inside of her cheek. Hinata sighed against the open mouth, furrowing her brows and falling deeper into the kiss, both hands at Kageyama's face caressing at the skin with her thumbs. Feeling her excitement grow, Kageyama shifted her body slightly so that she was more comfortable, putting both hands at Hinata's waist and pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed together. 

Hinata breathed heavily at how aroused she felt, their loud lip smacking and breaths filling her small bedroom, feeling Kageyama start to rub their bodies together. She leaned closer until she was almost sat on Kageyama's lap from the side, sucking at the tip of Kageyama's tongue and letting a hand wander down to slither around Kageyama's waist and squeeze at her backside. Kageyama hummed at the nice feeling, opening her eyes when she felt the loss of tongue and lips, a dreamy stare on her blushing expression as she looked down at Hinata.

"Would you like to see me naked?" Hinata breathed with wide nervous eyes, flickering her dark eyes across Kageyama with lust, swallowing the lump in her throat. Kageyama nodded without hesitation, her heart knocking against every nerve on her body, arousal burning through her lower half even at the thought, screaming internally from excitement. Seeing the subdued excited smirk and wide hungry azure eyes, Hinata smiled to herself meekly, moving her hands down to untie the rope around her dressing gown, letting it hang loose before peeling the fluffy fabric away from her nude body and throwing the dressing gown to the side.

Kageyama inhaled a nervous breath, her eyes raking over the exposed flesh, letting her mouth hang ajar as the pink on her nose turned crimson, not able to remember a time when she had been so turned on. She darted her eyes down from the collarbones to the large naked breasts, hard nipples peaking them, down to the cute tummy and the soft way her waist turned in, leading down to her thick thighs that hugged at the top of her legs. "You have a very nice body," Kageyama whispered in a stunned tone, knowing that her eyes were bulging out of their sockets from how thoroughly she was staring, biting down on her trembling swollen bottom lip.

Hinata smiled widely at the compliment, her cheeks burning hot at the attention, running her tongue between her lips nervously before bringing both of her hands up to caress over her own chest, rubbing her fingertips over the hard nipples. "Would you like to touch me?" She whispered with a dark blush, her fingers playing with the nipples, her arousal growing at the sensitive touch, flickering her eyes across Kageyama's expression hungrily.

Kageyama nodded again without hesitation, hurriedly bringing two hands up to grasp at the large breasts, her eyes wide and her heart racing as her hands disappeared into the soft pillows, wrapping her fingers around the flesh tightly. "Woah," She whispered in amazement, looking down at them in wonder, not able to believe that she was actually looking at Hinata's breasts and touching them. Hinata let out an amused giggle at her excitement, biting down on her grinning lip and looking up at Kageyama with desire, more turned on by the expression on Kageyama's face as she fondled her.

She leaned forward to connect her lips with Hinata's again, one hand staying at Hinata's chest to squeeze and caress the flesh, her other hand wrapping around Hinata's naked waist and clinging to her spine. Hinata let out a heavy breath as she felt Kageyama break away from the kiss to bite at her neck, tangling a hand in Kageyama's black hair, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to subdue her soft moan that left her parted lips as Kageyama started to suck at the sensitive skin.

Kageyama buried her face in the cleavage and indiscriminately pushed her face around excitedly, pleased with Hinata's low sensual laughter as she enjoyed the feeling of a face between her breasts. "Mm," Hinata hummed through a giggle, a warm tongue starting to drag across the exposed chest and run over her hard nipples. Pulling away with a blush, Kageyama smiled up at her nervously, whispering, "This is really embarrassing, but I'm actually a virgin." Hinata smiled and tilted her head to the side, finding Kageyama adorable, taking one of her hands.

"It's not embarrassing, Kageyama. Everyone has different bodies and everyone feels good in a different way, so it's a first experience for us both. If you would like to go further, of course." Hinata replied softly, playing with Kageyama's long slender fingers, hoping that Kageyama couldn't hear her heart that was racing out of her chest. "H-Have you slept with a girl before?" Kageyama asked her in a quiet voice, her lustful eyes flickering over Hinata's nude body, still not used to how sexy her nakedness was.

Hinata nodded with a small smile, saying, "I've slept with two boys and two girls before." Making an acknowledging hum, Kageyama felt anxiety twist inside her at the four people who had been lucky enough to sleep with Hinata, hoping that she wasn't bad at it because she didn't have any experience like Hinata did. "I've never been so attracted to someone as much as I'm attracted to you, so don't be scared. I feel fortunate to be the first person who will touch you." Hinata smiled broadly, one of her hands going up to caress over Kageyama's blushing face, curling her fingertips underneath her chiselled chin affectionately.

Kageyama reflected the wide smile happily, her heart fluttering at the sweet words, flickering her blue eyes across the beautiful face. "Can I take your clothes off?" Hinata whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke from how close their faces were, Kageyama nodding eagerly, licking her lips in excitement. Hinata hurriedly pulled down the black leggings and threw them into a corner of the room, her heart hammering as she tugged the blue fabric up over Kageyama's neck, her wide eyes watching as more and more skin was exposed.

The two were left with only underwear clinging to their hips, a dark blush on Kageyama's face as she attempted to hide her exposed breasts with folded arms, feeling insecure about how small they were. Taking the arms away from the chest, Hinata felt her heart race at how attractive she found Kageyama's nude body, brushing away the long black hair with her hands until the silky mass fell over Kageyama's back.

"You're so sexy," Hinata breathed with a smile, running her hands down the exposed chest and grasping at the breasts, her heart fluttering at Kageyama's cute smile from the compliment. Kageyama looked down at the hands that were touching her, a light blush on her cheeks and a feathery happiness from Hinata's comment joining her arousal, not feeling as insecure. Moving Kageyama gently so that she was laying against the bed with her body completely horizontal, Hinata pressed their naked chests together, both of their legs spread, Kageyama swallowing nervously at the position.

Hinata started rubbing their naked bodies together as she leaned up to kiss Kageyama, tangling her fingers in the dark scalp, Kageyama moving both hands to grip at the curved small of Hinata's naked back, her fingertips dissolving into the dimples at the bottom of her spine. Kageyama sighed against the kiss at the feeling of Hinata's large breasts rubbing on top of her, pulling the body down onto her, Hinata's thigh rubbing against the front of her underwear.

Feeling Kageyama's hands start to wander down and grab at her backside, Hinata grinded their bodies together, heavy breaths and lip smacking filling the air. She arched her back and rolled her body down against the warm touch, breaking away from the kiss when she got too flustered, resting her hands on Kageyama's shoulders and rubbing their lower halves together. Kageyama kept her hands at Hinata's backside with wide excited eyes, flickering the blue irises down to the naked body rubbing against her, looking down at the breasts that swung and skimmed against her own chest, hearing Hinata's sensual whines at the friction between their bodies.

Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama's lips softly before kissing down her torso, Kageyama watching the head sink further south with a nervous glance, her heart pounding at the thought of Hinata going down on her. She watched as Hinata hooked two fingers underneath both sides of her underwear straps, pulling it down over her ankles and discarding the fabric. Hinata held the thighs apart, wrapping her hands around the back of the upper thighs, smirking up at Kageyama.

"You ready?" She whispered, Kageyama nodding eagerly, biting down on her bottom lip, her heart racing. Kageyama felt a warm tongue press flat against her genitals, letting out a surprised moan, her hips bucking up at the overwhelming new feeling. Hinata slowly moved her tongue down to the end of the pink flesh, dragging her tongue back upwards and in large circles. Hearing a loud moan escape her parted lips, Kageyama put two fingers over her lips shyly, looking down at Hinata's face between her spread legs.

She felt the mouth and lips move against her exposed genitals, whining moans scratching at the back of her throat, heavy breaths surrounding the loud moans that echoed off the walls. Kageyama gripped the sheets beside her tightly, her knuckles white, throwing her head back and stretching her neck upwards, euphoria flooding through her veins at full force. Letting her mouth hang ajar and pushing her eyebrows together, Kageyama heard high moans tumble past her lips, a blush on her nose from the sinful noises that she didn't know she was capable of producing.

Hinata looked up at her adoringly, finding the loud moaning and bucking hips arousing, slithering one of her hands hooked around Kageyama's thigh and separating the fingers, slowly pushing her middle finger inside of Kageyama. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to subdue the loud moan at the feeling of Hinata's finger pushing inside her, Kageyama heard a surprised gasping moan escape her at the fresh sensation, arching her back and humming.

Waiting a moment before putting her ring finger in, knowing that Kageyama would need time to get used to each stretch, Hinata kept her tongue dragging around the sensitive flesh above her two curling fingers, moving her free hand up to grab and pull at Kageyama's breasts. Kageyama grinded against the two fingers and mouth, desperate moans scratching at the back of her throat, feeling Hinata's small hands rubbing over her nipples, the fingertips squeezing and playing.

"That feels so good," She breathed through the loud whining moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she curved her spine more, feeling Hinata push in her index finger and the three fingers thrusting deep inside her. Kageyama heard a staggered gasping moan fall past her parted lips, screwing her face up and rubbing her lower half against the touch, moving a hand down to tangle in the orange curls. She felt Hinata's rough grasp at her exposed breasts, knowing that she was approaching an orgasm, the sound of the rapid three fingers and Hinata's sucking quiet compared to her whimpers and moans.

Kageyama heard her moans get shorter and higher, her body trembling as she approached her peak, her face flushed from arousal and embarrassment by her almost-screams, sexual excitement making her heart leap out of her chest. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," She whined through a moan, her words quickly cut off by a high groan, wrapping her thighs around Hinata's face as her body jerked and she slammed into her climax, her moan dragging on for a long note as the intense euphoria flooded through her system.

Hinata looked up at her with lust, not expecting the loudness, feeling lucky to be the only person who had experienced seeing Kageyama from the perspective between her thighs, watching her pant and whine as she rode out her high. Letting her tongue run over the genitals once more, hearing Kageyama's shocked moan as her body spasmed and tried to close in on itself, Hinata rose up through the spread legs, pleased with the dazed smile playing on Kageyama's lips.

Feeling her post-orgasm confidence linger around her actions, Kageyama shuffled backwards until her back was pressed against the headboard, gesturing for Hinata to come and straddle her. Hinata heard her heartbeat thump against her eardrums, letting out an amused giggle, moving herself so that her spread legs hovered over Kageyama's body, more aroused by Kageyama's hungry darting eyes on her naked body. Kageyama adjusted the attractive figure straddling over her until Hinata's breasts were directly in front of her face, pulling the underwear down Hinata's thighs until it reached above her kneecaps, slithering her hand around the back of her thigh and pushing her middle and ring finger inside Hinata from behind.

Hinata heard a soft moan escape her, gripping onto the headboard above Kageyama's head tightly, feeling Kageyama bury her face in her large exposed breasts. Kageyama used one hand to curl the two fingers deep inside Hinata from the back, her other hand going down to grab at the fat on Hinata's backside, pulling and pushing the body against her fingers. Feeling the rough hand squeezing at her backside and the long fingers thrusting inside of her from an arousing angle, Hinata heard loud whining moans tumble past her lips, rocking her hips against the touch, Kageyama's face between her breasts making her more turned on.

Kageyama pulled at the cushiony flesh with her teeth, pushing in her index finger too and quickening her pace of the three fingers from behind Hinata, the feeling of her face enveloped by the warm breasts making her aroused again. Hinata heard a gasping moan stagger out from her outstretched throat, her lower jaw trembling as her moans gained volume, feeling Kageyama's other hand pull back and smack her hard, Kageyama's heart pounding at the seductive screaming moan that escaped Hinata at the impact.

"Yes," Hinata whined through an uncontrollably loud moan that rolled of the tip of her tongue, arching her back and starting to grind back against the fingers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her mouth hanging open. She wrapped her arms around Kageyama's head and squeezed it, pushing the face in further, stretching her neck upwards and hearing her moans get louder, each cracking slap against her backside making her grinding faster, the long fingers circularly rubbing inside her.

Kageyama heard the bed creaks from Hinata's bouncing thrusts join the breathy moans, her arm starting to ache after a few long moments of the rapid thrusting of her three fingers, the loud whimpers making her excited. "Kageyama," Hinata breathlessly whined through a moan, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and humming the low moans that surfaced from deep within her, pleasure making her heart hammer against every nerve on her body.

She let out a confused whine as she felt the fingers pull away, her body hurriedly moved so that Kageyama was laying flat on her back, Kageyama pulling Hinata forwards so that Hinata was sat on her face. Hinata laughed lightly as she looked down at Kageyama's eager face, her sensual laugh melting into a high moan as she felt the tongue against her sensitive genitals, her legs folded next to the pretty face. Kageyama reached both hands up to grasp at the large breasts above her, starting to enclose and suck at the flesh by her mouth, hoping that she wasn't terrible at giving head.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama's wide blue eyes and the rose blush on the bridge of her nose, moaning loudly at the feeling of the tongue and lips and Kageyama's rough touch at her breasts. Kageyama knew that she would remember the view underneath Hinata's naked curvy figure until the end of time, humming against the genitals and hearing Hinata's surprised moan at the vibration, her fingertips pulling and squeezing at Hinata's nipples. 

"I'm — I'm gonna-" Hinata whimpered through her furrowed brows and hung open mouth, not able to form the last word, her chest heaving up and down as she thrust herself against the face. Her moans got higher and shorter as the peak approached, praying that she wasn't suffocating Kageyama with her thick thighs and the force that she was using to grind against the sensation, her eyes screwing shut. She felt her body jerk and a finishing groan linger past her lips, letting her trembling figure fall against Kageyama, sinking down and pressing their sweaty bodies together as she reached her arms up and clung to Kageyama's neck affectionately.

Kageyama felt the warm arms wrap around her neck, looking down at Hinata's breathless panting flushed face, her heart racing at how close their figures were, her hands going down to hold Hinata tightly by the small of her back, smiling to herself. "Give me a minute and then I want to show you something," Hinata breathed with a light laugh, the side of her face pressed against Kageyama's loudly beating chest, feeling the heartbeat through her temple.

"Okay," She replied quietly, watching as Hinata turned her face upwards to look her in the eyes, Hinata leaning up and kissing her softly with a wide grin. Kageyama mirrored the lovesick grin, caressing her tongue over Hinata's and savouring the way she tasted, one of her hands at the bottom of Hinata's dimpled spine sliding up the delicate back and tangling in the orange fluffy hair. She twirled an orange curly strand around her middle finger and broke away from the kiss, smiling down at her, playing with the curl and letting her azure eyes flicker over every inch of the beautiful face below her.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn hot at the intense stare, smiling nervously back up at her, enjoying the feeling of Kageyama playing with her hair, whispering that Kageyama looked really pretty. Kageyama whispered back that Hinata looked really pretty too without hesitation, the two giggling happily and kissing again, Hinata saying that she would show her what she was talking about before now. "Spread your legs. You're about to have your mind blown." Hinata told her through a giggle, Kageyama giving her a look and hesitantly spreading her legs with an amused smile, watching as Hinata fully removed the underwear from her own ankles.

Adjusting herself so that she was settled between Kageyama's spread legs, Hinata gripped onto the back of Kageyama's thigh which she moved higher into the air, both of her knees digging into the mattress on either side of Kageyama's leg, holding the thigh up and to the side so that their genitals touched. Looking down at her with a smirk, Hinata started to roll her hips against Kageyama, their wet flesh rubbing and mixing. Kageyama let out a low moan and sank her teeth into her bottom lip, feeling her body be roughly thrusted into the bed, the pleasure intensified by the view of Hinata grinding on top of her.

She moved both hands up to the flesh at Hinata's waist, loud moans scratching at the back of her throat as she pulled and pushed the figure against her, the new sensation letting loose euphoria in her body. Hinata moaned through her grinning bit lip, pleased with the whining moans, arching her back and outstretching her neck as she rubbed their bodies together, holding Kageyama's leg up higher. Time slipped by as the two girls continued to have sex, both sweaty and sore from how long they had been going, neither ready yet to stop, craving more of the pleasure despite the numerous orgasms.

Kageyama had her legs wrapped around the back of Hinata's thighs as Hinata rapidly thrust on top of her, both of her hands up and grabbing at Hinata's breasts, feeling Hinata's hands tangled in her sweaty black hair that was stuck wet to her forehead. She heard her phone ringing from her hoodie pocket on the floor, too distracted by Hinata's figure on top of her to notice it at first, breathlessly whispering and pleading for Hinata to keep going, her throat hurting from how loudly she had moaned for the past few hours.

Hinata tried to ignore the ringing phone, humming a moan as she felt herself approach another orgasm, eventually stopping her grinding when the loud ringing started to bother her. "Do you want me to turn it off?" Hinata whispered quietly, kissing at the side of Kageyama's flushed face, feeling Kageyama's thighs rub against her softly. Kageyama nodded weakly, exhausted but still desirous, smacking Hinata on her backside before she could leave, making Hinata let out an amused gasp that melted into a giggle, slipping away from the tall girl with wobbling legs to retrieve the phone.

She looked down and saw that the person calling was Kageyama's father and that Kageyama had missed texts from both of her parents, asking why she wasn't home yet and that it was past midnight, Hinata hurriedly turning it off, leaping back onto the bed and into Kageyama's arms again. Kageyama heard Hinata's giggles as she buried her face in Hinata's breasts again, moving her hand down to finger and rub at her genitals, running her tongue around a hard nipple and sucking as forcibly as she could.

The night stretched on and the girls showed no signs of slowing down, Kageyama surprised when she opened her eyes and saw dawn teal light starting to invade Hinata's bedroom from behind her curtains, her hands wrapped tightly around the sheets as Hinata thrust into her with three fingers from behind, with Kageyama on her hands and knees, raspy loud moans escaping her lips. "Should we sleep soon?" Kageyama breathlessly whispered, her words cut off by a high moan as Hinata hit a certain spot, thrusting her arched back against the fingers roughly.

Hinata kept her fingers moving at a fast pace as she flickered her eyes to the window, seeing that it was in fact light outside and the birds were chirping their morning songs brightly. "Okay," She whispered back hoarsely, turning Kageyama over and moving her hand down so that she was rubbing at Kageyama's clitoris quickly, Hinata humming as Kageyama groped Hinata's body on top of her, Kageyama's eyes darting over the curves hungrily. Kageyama finished after less than a minute, the countless orgasms before heightening the last one, a loud scream echoing off the walls as her body jerked and she squeezed the large breasts above her tightly.

She heard Hinata's amused laugh at how loud her last orgasm had been, feeling full lips kiss at her face, her entire body feeling light as a cloud. "That was so nice," Hinata sighed contently as she slipped underneath the duvet, covering her naked body and pulling the covers up to her nose, hiding her lovesick satisfied grin. Kageyama tiredly climbed underneath the duvet too, wanting to hug Hinata but feeling too nervous, nodding mutely and letting her eyes linger on Hinata's beautiful features, her heart still pounding from the exciting all-nighter.

"You did not fuck like a virgin, Kageyama-kun. It's never felt that good for me before." Hinata continued with a nervous smile, hiding her face further down into the duvet, meeting Kageyama's tired blue eyes, finding it amusing how confident they had been up until their bodies were covered again. Kageyama hid her blush underneath the fabric pulled up to the bridge of her rose nose, knowing that her smile would reach her eyes as it was so wide, letting out a small giggle and feeling her heart flip at the words.

Kageyama whispered, "I can't believe I touched your big tits," making Hinata laugh loudly, shoving her underneath the covers. "You can still touch them while you go to sleep, if you'd like." She replied with a large toothy grin, Kageyama quickly nodding and reaching both hands up to grasp at the exposed breasts, letting her eyes flutter shut and smiling happily, her hands full. "I'm going to sleep now, goodnight." Hinata whispered with a small laugh, Kageyama agreeing with a hum, her hands still wrapped around the soft pillows, the same lovesick grin mirrored on their blushed ruby faces.

After ten minutes of their quiet breathing, Hinata opened her eyes slowly, not able to sleep, a smile tugging up her lips as she saw Kageyama staring at her. "Sing me a song so that I can fall asleep," Hinata murmured against the side of the pillow, her words shaped by her large smile, tiredness from how long she had been awake spreading through her veins like black tar, her desire to remain looking at Kageyama fighting to keep her away from slumber.

"What would you like me to sing?" Kageyama whispered back with a happy sigh, pushing away sweaty strands of orange hair that had fallen damp into Hinata's eyes. "You'll actually sing for me?" Hinata whispered with wide excited eyes, not expecting the vulnerable gesture, Kageyama nodding with a small laugh, her heart fluttering at Hinata's sparkling brown eyes. "My favourite song of all time is 'Ain't No Sunshine' by Bill Withers," Hinata told her with a beaming smile, feeling Kageyama's smooth fingertips caress at her jaw, nuzzling the side of her face against the warm pillow.

Kageyama absorbed the new information about Hinata, loving that song too, pushing back the anxiousness and clearing her throat, feeling so happy and content after everything that had happened between them that she felt comfortable enough to sing softly under her breath. Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek to subdue the stretching grin at Kageyama's pleasant voice, a blush crawling onto her nose at how sweet Kageyama was, feeling overwhelmed and nervous with the verbal present.

Hinata flickered her eyes across the singing face adoringly, listening to the smooth voice that filled the dimly lit bedroom, leaning forward and snuggling into Kageyama's arms. Wrapping her arms around Hinata and continuing to sing with a nervous smile, Kageyama felt her heart jitter at the fact that they were hugging, rubbing a hand up and down the spine affectionately. They both laughed when Kageyama messed up a lyric, Hinata feeling her smile get so large it became painful, laughing happily against the naked chest, Kageyama's singing mixed with laughter vibrating through to the side of Hinata's face. Hinata felt Kageyama's legs hug around her own legs, her fingers running up through Kageyama's soft black hair, weaving through the scalp and massaging in small circles, the quiet singing summoning complete peace. 


	5. chapter four

Hinata let out a groaning hum as she pried her eyelids apart, bright sunlight attacking her sensitive brown eyes, putting a hand up to try and shield the luminosity. As the world sharpened into focus, she realised that she was lying against a naked figure, the warm skin pressed against hers, turning her head up and seeing Kageyama's peaceful face as she slept silently. A wild smile stretched up her lips, her heart fluttering at the recent memory of having sex with Kageyama, remembering her loud moans and attractive body.

She settled back down again with a lovesick grin, wondering what time it was, as the sunlight bathing her bedroom was almost blinding, despite the fact that her curtains were closed. Tightening her grip around Kageyama's torso, Hinata shuffled her feet against the bottom of her sheets, her legs still intertwined and joined with Kageyama's underneath the duvet, feeling happiness dance through her mind. "Who's that?" Hinata heard a familiar soft voice, her eyes flying open again, looking towards her doorway in horror, seeing her mother standing with Natsu clinging to her back like a monkey to a tree.

"You're back so early," Hinata nervously breathed, pulling the covers up higher to conceal more of her naked back, glad that her chest was pressed against Kageyama's chest and her mother couldn't see any nudity, although the fact that they were both nude was glaringly obvious. "I told you we would be back sometime after noon, and it's two in the afternoon. Is that the setter from your volleyball team?" Her mother inquired, putting Natsu down and telling her to go and play in the living room, walking closer to the bed.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush a rose colour, glad that Kageyama was passed out and not having to endure the confrontation, nodding meekly, not surprised that they had slept until the afternoon because of how late they had stayed up last night. "I didn't invite Kageyama here for sex because I had a free house, I promise. She just showed up, and we're seeing each other." Hinata whispered with a developing blush, trying to ignore her mother's teasing wiggling eyebrows, watching as her mother inspected Kageyama's sleeping face.

"Yes, very pretty. You know I don't mind, honey. I'm making lunch if you both wanted some." She casually spoke, turning around and heading back for the door, Hinata smiling at her mother's easy-going parenting style, feeling lucky. "Thanks, mum." Hinata called out, her mother shooting her a sweet smile before slipping past the doorframe, Hinata hearing her footsteps start to recede. Turning her face up to look at Kageyama again, Hinata moved one hand up to caress up her cheek and let her feathery fingertips run up to trace over her dark browbone. 

Kageyama's eyelids stirred before slowly opening, the sunlight reflecting off of her eyes to display a marbled ocean of blue, a patch in the corner of one iris a darker blue than the surrounding colour. "Morning," Hinata whispered with a toothy grin, Kageyama feeling the same grin reflect on her features, her heart flipping at how close Hinata's cute face was to hers. She rubbed a hand up Hinata's naked spine with a small blush, the feeling of Hinata's naked body on top of hers making her heart race.

"My mum just came in and saw us together," Hinata whispered with a light laugh, Kageyama's eyes widening as her stomach dropped, quickly asking if Hinata's mother had hurt her. "What? No, no, she just said you looked pretty and left." Hinata replied shyly, trying not to show her distress at Kageyama's reaction, squeezing her body tighter, upset that Kageyama would think that negatively. Kageyama felt disbelief and confusion wash over her at what Hinata said, an embarrassed sigh escaping her, feeling Hinata's arms embrace her tighter.

Kageyama whispered, "So your mum saw you in bed, naked, with another girl, and didn't care?" Hinata nodded with a small smile, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Kageyama's lips, moving her thigh that was resting between Kageyama's thighs and softly nuzzling the warm flesh, Kageyama feeling her face turn crimson at the kiss and intimate touch. "Last night made me a very happy girl, Kageyama-kun." Hinata breathed with a giggle, putting both hands beside Kageyama's head on the pillow, hovering her naked chest over Kageyama's.

Her heart racing and arousal flaming through her lower half, Kageyama put two hands on Hinata's waist, her eyes turned down to the large naked breasts in front of her. She moved one hand up to grab at the soft pillow, her slim fingers disappearing, licking her lips in excitement. "You're turning me on," Kageyama whispered quietly, groping at the breast, her breathing getting heavier as she felt Hinata's naked body straddle her, both of their legs naturally spreading underneath the covers. 

Hinata felt aroused at the touch on her breasts, Kageyama starting to rub and squeeze at her nipples, moving a hand down to touch between Kageyama's spread thighs, caressing over the wet flesh. Kageyama fought back the moan that threatened to fall past her breathing parted lips, one of her hands staying at Hinata's breasts, her other hand going down to grab at Hinata's backside, the curvy figure straddled on top of her making her arousal soar. She felt Hinata start to finger and rub at the genitals, her chest heaving up and down, her wandering hands on Hinata's body tightening around the flesh as the sensation blossomed.

Kageyama sank her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the moans from escaping her, pulling Hinata closer by sinking her fingers into the fleshy backside, fighting the urge to smack because of how loud it would be. She flickered her eyes to the open doorway nervously, her eyes widening as she pulled the covers up over both of their heads, falling frozen.

"Your little sister was watching us," Kageyama whispered in a mortified panicked tone, putting a hand up to cover her red face, Hinata letting out an angry sigh, their sexual mood now killed. She peeked her head out of the covers to glare at the tiny orange-haired girl, who was ignorant to how awkward the situation was because of her innocent age. "Why aren't you playing in the living room, Natsu? Mum would yell at you if she found out that you were bothering me and my girlfriend, so go away." 

Kageyama felt her heart leap out of her chest at Hinata's use of the word girlfriend, pressing her lips together to stop the beaming lovesick grin, putting a hand over the pressed lips when it became so large it almost pained her. All of the embarrassment and nervousness drained from her like sewage, purified like a giggling newborn baby. "Girlfriend?" Kageyama asked her with a grin when Hinata ducked back underneath the duvet, Hinata feeling her heart flutter at the sparkling azure eyes and toothy happy smile.

"S-Sorry, I know I didn't really ask. Do you — Do you want to . . . be my girlfriend?" Hinata stammered with a lingering crimson covering the bridge of her nose, a nervous smile tugged up her lips, Kageyama nodding without hesitation, letting out a laugh in delight and leaning forward to kiss her softly. Grinning against the gentle lips, Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly, giggling when Kageyama turned them over so that she was on top, the duvet still separating them from the outside world.

Kageyama sighed against the giggling kiss, both of their grins wide, feeling Hinata's fleshy legs wrap around her naked body. "I would love to have you rub your kitty on my kitty, but unfortunately we will definitely be interrupted." Hinata whispered as she felt Kageyama try to separate her own legs, Kageyama letting out a sad sigh, pouting and looking down at her, making Hinata giggle. "And I don't mean to make you upset, but last night when your phone kept ringing around midnight and I turned it off, I saw that your parents were angry, and it's now fourteen hours later and you still haven't told them you're fine."

Her heart flipping and a nervous inhale making her chest hurt, Kageyama scuttled off of Hinata's naked body, reaching her hand around blindly for her hoodie pocket, not wanting to completely leave the bed because of her nudity. Hinata felt her heart hurt, sitting up in the bed and helping Kageyama find her phone, chewing on the inside of her lip anxiously, sharing Kageyama's fear. Kageyama swallowed a lump in her throat as she pressed the button to turn her phone on, sitting up against the headboard with Hinata, feeling Hinata's gentle arm tangle around her own and a head rest against her shoulder supportively.

She saw twenty missed calls from her mother and thirty from her father, scrolling with a pounding heart and seeing numerous texts that demanded to know where Kageyama was and if she was safe. Hinata peeked at the texts with a heavy feeling, squeezing Kageyama's bare arm tighter, nuzzling the top of her orange scalp against Kageyama's pulsating neck. Pressing the call icon next to her mother's contact with a shaky hand, Kageyama held the phone up to her ear, Hinata's hug on her arm and the feeling of her head on her shoulder making her feel less nervous.

"Tobio, where the hell have you been all night? Your father almost called the police," She heard the screeching tone cut through her phone speakers, cringing at the loud voice, putting it on loudspeaker to feel less alone in the situation. Hinata clenched her teeth and pulled a grimace expression, feeling sorry that Kageyama had to deal with that. "I'm so sorry for worrying you, mum. My phone died at some point last night and it got too late to walk home, so I stayed at my friend's. We couldn't sleep because we were talking about, um, Eijiro, which is why I only just woke up to call you."

Hinata would have teased Kageyama about her lie if it wasn't deeply upsetting knowing that Kageyama had to throw in the boy to make her parents happy, Kageyama smiling sadly at Hinata when she felt the sympathising gaze, putting a hand on Hinata's thigh and squeezing it affectionately. "Well, we're just glad you're okay, sweetie. I knew that you and Eijiro had a connection, I'll tell your dad that he did well when he comes back from the shops. Why don't you invite your friend over for dinner? The one who let you stay at her house? I would feel terrible if I didn't repay the favour." 

Feeling her heart race, Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, who nervously smiled back at her, whispering that she didn't mind. The idea of Hinata stepping foot into Kageyama's conservative household made her feel sick, Kageyama not wanting to subject her sweet girlfriend to that, although she knew that if she rejected her mother's invitation it would be suspicious. "We'll be there in around an hour," Kageyama forced a eager tone, hearing her mother excited on the other line as she said goodbye and hung up.

Hinata watched as Kageyama threw her phone against the bed, reaching a hand up to hold Kageyama's face and turn it down towards Hinata, meeting her sad azure eyes. "I'm sorry that you can't bring me home as your girlfriend, but I'm still meeting your parents, even if they don't know that I'm your partner. I don't know about you, but I'm very excited to see where you live. I've always wondered what your bedroom looks like." Hinata whispered with a beaming smile, Kageyama letting out a light laugh, grinning down at the beautiful face inches away from hers, feeling lucky to be so close to the beauty.

"I think they'll like you, because you're so girly and smiley. They're very nice people." Kageyama whispered with a small smile, trying not to let her distress twist around her words, meaning what she said, apart from their harsh homophobia and strict parenting style. Hinata grinned at the first sentence with a pink blush, leaning up to kiss her softly, whispering that they needed to get out of bed soon. All the two wanted to do was stay in the warm bed and touch each other all day long, Hinata having to pry Kageyama's grip off of her with a giggle, reaching for her underwear that was thrown beside the bed, starting to get changed.

Kageyama sat with wide eyes at the table where she ate lunch with Hinata's family, feeling shy when Hinata's mother asked her questions about herself. She chewed on the nice hot meal that Hinata's mother had prepared, not able to stop the guilt she felt from fucking Hinata and then sitting with her mother as if she hadn't touched her daughter until dawn. "Kageyama's parents don't know that we're dating, so don't mention it if you ever see them." Hinata told her mother through a mouthful of food, half a piece of buttered toast in her hand, smiling meekly at Kageyama.

Appreciating the gesture, Kageyama smiled back at her with a blush, nervous at the thought of Hinata meeting them. She felt sad at the difference between Hinata's family and her own family, Hinata's mother supportive and relaxed, and Hinata had a cute younger sister to keep her company. Being an only child was lonely sometimes, and it didn't help that Kageyama's parents were a nightmare because of their strict parenting. The two walked up Kageyama's driveway an hour later, Hinata feeling her heart hammer, putting on a polite smile, not wanting to show her nerves to Kageyama, who was nervous enough by herself.

Kageyama gave Hinata one last look, as if checking that there were no lingering traces of lesbianism on the short girl, before knocking on the door. Her mother swung the door open with a smile, greeting the two, immediately gushing about how pretty Kageyama's friend was, Hinata thanking her with a shy laugh, the same height as Kageyama's thin dark-haired mother, who wore the same big blue eyes as Kageyama. Hinata felt overwhelmed with the welcome from both parents, Kageyama following her with a wide smile, her mind teasing her cruelly by almost imagining that her parents were happy for her for having a pretty girlfriend.

Hinata answered their questions about what happened last night, throwing in the lie that Hinata's boyfriend had dropped them here, to drag the parents further away from finding out about their relationship. Kageyama smiled at her gratefully, her heart hurting that they had to go so far, forcing her tongue to bend and speak about Eijiro. She was glad when they escaped upstairs into her bedroom to wait for dinner, Hinata looking around at the way it was decorated curiously.

The walls were painted a pale green covered with posters of Studio Ghibli movies, a double bed pushed against the large window with a neatly made white floral bedspread, fairy lights strewn on the headboard. "Your bedroom is so adorable," Hinata grinned with a light giggle, not expecting the soft atmosphere, walking over to the window to look at the view that Kageyama witnessed each morning. Kageyama smiled nervously, gently shutting the door behind her, the situation of Hinata standing in her bedroom making her excited.

"You're adorable," Kageyama whispered shyly, the bridge of her nose turning crimson, Hinata feeling a smile tug up her lips, her heart fluttering. Hinata walked closer and went to kiss Kageyama, stopping herself when she remembered that they couldn't do that here, looking at the ground sadly and going to inspect Kageyama's desk. Kageyama sighed, wanting more than anything to be able to kiss her girlfriend, or to lock the door and have sex with her girlfriend.

She scratched at her nose and followed Hinata to the desk, Hinata smiling meekly as she saw Kageyama beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist quietly. "I think it could become a hot thing, us having to be quiet, you know. Obviously we can't get naked, in case they randomly dropped in, but we could do other things." Hinata whispered with a seductive smile, Kageyama looking down at her with a pounding heart, flickering her sinful eyes over the beautiful face, feeling aroused too.

Kageyama agreed with a slight nod, Hinata smirking up at her, glad that they were both hungry for each other. She figured kissing would be too loud because of the lip smacking, and using fingers inside their genitals would be too loud too, and too much movement would make the floorboards creak. Hinata licked her lips and reached up to the top that she was wearing, pulling the hem down until her bra was out, moving the bra down until her breasts bulged over the cups and were completely exposed.

She let out a heavy breath as she felt Kageyama's hands grope at her, Kageyama leaning down and sucking on one of the hard nipples, her desire soaring. "You're making me so wet," Hinata whispered through the heavy breathing, stretching her neck upwards as the pleasure from Kageyama's tongue on her breasts made her more turned on. She reached around Kageyama's body to rub between Kageyama's thighs from behind, Kageyama spreading her legs further and feeling the touch through her leggings, burying her face in the cleavage to subdue her breaths.

Hinata pulled her to the floor so that she could rest against the side of the double bed, Kageyama shuffling closer, feeling Hinata hurriedly reach forward and slip a hand underneath Kageyama's leggings and underwear. Hinata touched at Kageyama's wet flesh, putting her free hand down her own trousers to slip past her own underwear and touch herself.

Kageyama threw her head back and furrowed her eyebrows at the feeling of Hinata touching her, both of her hands going up to caress Hinata's breasts, pulling and squeezing the nipples. Hinata pressed her lips together to stop the moans, meeting Kageyama's lustful eyes, her brunette brows pushed together and a flush colour bathing her face. "We're being pretty bad right now, huh?" Kageyama whispered shyly, her eyes turned down to the arousing breasts that were sitting in her hands, rocking her hips against Hinata's fingers.

"Bad girls," Hinata whispered through a breath with a small smirk, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she rubbed faster, Kageyama hearing her own breathing get louder as Hinata arched her back, feeling extremely aroused. "You look so bad right now, with your big tits out in my bedroom." Kageyama whispered, not knowing where the confidence had come from, her hands tightening around the large breasts, Hinata more turned on by Kageyama's words, slowing her pace underneath her own underwear.

Hinata whispered, "I'm a bad girl, touching myself when your parents are home. You're making it really hard to be quiet." Kageyama let her mouth hang ajar as the pleasure from Hinata's rubbing fingers and dirty words grew, shuffling closer so that Hinata could reach deeper underneath her underwear. "Imagine if they heard you screaming moans like you were last night, between my legs and fucking me into the bed, my big tits bouncing with each thrust." 

Kageyama had to move one of her hands groping Hinata's chest to cover her mouth when a whine escaped her lips, her other hand rubbing over the hard nipple, hearing Hinata's sharp intake of breath as she squeezed it tightly. Hinata blushed at her own dirtiness, letting her eyes flutter shut and rubbing faster, feeling Kageyama start to grind against her fingers, aware to not disturb the floorboards as she got more excited. "I want to see you naked so bad," Kageyama whispered desperately through slightly separated fingers against her mouth, continuing to grab at Hinata's breasts pulled over her bra.

"I want to see you naked too, so fucking much. You're so sexy." Hinata whispered with a subdued silent moan, her spread legs starting to shake, looking up at Kageyama with lust. Kageyama fought the urge to rip off both of their clothes and trib Hinata again, removing the hand down from her mouth to reach forward and slip past Hinata's underwear, rubbing quickly at the wet flesh. Hinata took her hand out of her underwear and heard a loud breath spiral out of her nostrils, shuffling closer, the two both touching each other, Hinata's free hand going up to slither underneath Kageyama's blue hoodie and touch at her breasts.

Kageyama let her eyes flutter shut at how good it felt, Hinata hurriedly pulling up Kageyama's hoodie so that her breasts were out too, rubbing their naked chests together as they quickened their hands in each other's pants. The feeling of Hinata's hard nipples running over her own hard nipples making her more aroused, Kageyama screwed her face up as it became harder to silence her whining breaths, rolling her body against Hinata's touch, feeling herself approach orgasm.

"Fuck," Hinata whispered quietly as the intensity of the sensation grew, her shoulders repeatedly jerking inwards as her breaths became more staggered and her pleasure soared. She leaned her chest forward to press their breasts together even closer, hiding her face in Kageyama's neck when she thought she would let a sound escape her. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard." Kageyama whispered frantically, clenching her teeth and feeling her body tighten, her legs trembling and trying to stretch out because of how intense the pleasure was.

She slammed into her peak, slapping a hand up over her mouth to silence the moan, her back arching and her mouth hanging ajar. Hinata finished right after her with her face buried in Kageyama's neck, her heart racing out of her chest from the exciting sexual encounter, taking her hand out of Kageyama's underwear and reaching up to play with Kageyama's breasts. "That was so nice," Hinata whispered breathlessly, her fingertips playing with Kageyama's hard nipples, Kageyama agreeing with a hum, her grin wide, taking her hand out of Hinata's underwear.

Kageyama reached both of her hands up to grasp at Hinata's naked breasts with a smile, the two shooting each other lustful stares as they played with each other, their hearts hammering against their ribcages. They jumped apart as they heard Kageyama's father's booming voice calling that dinner was ready, Hinata hurriedly stuffing her breasts back into her bra with a blush, feeling as though he had walked in and caught them. Kageyama let out a nervous breath and called out in response that they were heading down now, pulling her hoodie back down that had been sitting at the top of her breasts.

When the two had insisted that they wash their hands before eating with polite smiles, Kageyama's parents praised Hinata for being a good influence on Kageyama, both sitting with wide nervous eyes and trying to pretend as though they hadn't whispered all those dirty things to each other just upstairs. Kageyama twirled her fork in the spaghetti, her mind rolling over the images of Hinata's panting whines and her large breasts rubbing up against her. 

Hinata thanked Kageyama's parents for the dinner before leaving, Kageyama waving her goodbye at the door, her heart racing at everything that had happened. She went up to her bedroom and waited until she knew that Hinata would be home, texting her with a grin about how sexy Kageyama found Hinata. The next few days would consist of a lot of phone sex, the two not able to do anything other than kissing in real life as neither had a free house. Even if Kageyama did have a free house, the idea of inviting Hinata over for sex felt criminal. She was sure that the house had eyes and would tell her parents about Kageyama's sins.

They would meet outside and make sure that no one was around before kissing, nervous that men might see them and fetishize their relationship. Kageyama felt her lips burn with joy every time Hinata kissed her, still getting shy around Hinata despite their sexual and romantic intimacy, always blushing when Hinata would smile at her. Hinata would get shy too sometimes, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground as she told Kageyama that she looked pretty that day.

Kageyama had bought flowers for Hinata before school one morning, paying for the large bouquet of orange lilies and blue hydrangeas with a shaky hand, constantly looking around the florist shop to make sure that her parents weren't randomly following her. She walked to school with a nervous blush, feeling like everyone was looking at her because of the colourful flowers in her hands, ignoring Tsukishima's teasing insults when Kageyama walked up to her group of friends.

Hinata and Kageyama told their friends that they were dating a couple of days after they made it official, Kageyama letting Hinata say it, hiding behind Hinata's fluffy hair as Hinata told them all. "Well, duh. I thought you guys started dating ages ago." Sugawara said through a wide grin, happy for them both, ruffling Kageyama's hair with a fast hand endearingly. Kageyama flattened her hair with a blush, Hinata's giggle making her heart flutter, Nishinoya asking, "Wait, so do you guys, like, scissor?" 

Kageyama shot her a glare, her blush darkening, Hinata not as flustered by the question, enjoying Kageyama's red face and giggling lightly. "I get that you're curious because you're straight, so I'll answer your question this one time to stop you from asking queer girls again. Scissoring can work for some lesbian couples, but if you think about the position for a moment, it takes a lot of core strength to hold your body like that and it would just be awkward, like you're on your side and it's uncomfortable. That's not to say that tribbing doesn't exist, though, because that feels really good."

Burying her red face in her hands at how detailed Hinata had gotten, Kageyama sunk down in her seat, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. She wondered how Hinata could be that comfortable with her friends to speak so honestly, hearing Nishinoya's eager interest in the topic, glad that Nishinoya was being respectful and was just curious. Tanaka chimed in by asking Hinata what a vagina tasted like, leaning in closer to the table, excited at knowing the answer, Nishinoya whispering that was such a good question, leaning in closer too.

"How about you mind your fucking business? Before I clock you both across the jaw." Kageyama seethed through her blushing face, annoyed with where the conversation had turned, Hinata chewing on a grape with a smile, raising her eyebrows amusedly at Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Anyway, you can ask Tsukishima that. She practically lives between Yamaguchi's thighs." Kageyama mumbled as she stabbed her fork into the cafeteria food, Yamaguchi feeling her mouth open from stunned surprise and a blush filling in the gaps between her dark freckles, wondering why she had been dragged into it for no reason.

Tsukishima kicked Kageyama hard underneath the table, calling her a lying ugly dyke. "You cannot say that, Tsukki." Yamaguchi told her in shock, even though the two girls both knew that Tsukishima could reclaim that slur all she liked because of their secret Sapphic relationship. The lunch hour was chaotic and eventful, full of Hinata's apologies to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima about Kageyama's comment, Yamaguchi apologising back for Tsukishima's rude behaviour, the other girls watching with amused smiles. Daichi had to stop Kageyama and Tsukishima from leaping over the table and punching each other, Nishinoya texting Hinata underneath the table to ask for her to answer Tanaka's earlier question.

When Kageyama walked up to her friends with the bouquet of flowers, Nishinoya cooed and said that she wished that she had a boyfriend who would get her flowers. She flipped Tsukishima off when the tall blonde teased her and called Kageyama a loser, smiling nervously at the other girls who crowded around to look at the flowers and said that they thought it was sweet. Tsukishima tsked in disapproval at everyone taking Kageyama's side, turning her gaze away when seeing how Yamaguchi beamed over the colourful flowers, contemplating buying a bouquet for the freckled girl later when they were alone.

Hinata walked towards her friends with a beaming smile, raising an eyebrow in confusion as they all looked at her with expectant eyes, seeing that Kageyama had one arm behind her back and a blush on her nose. Kageyama waited until Hinata was close before pushing her arm out, the orange and blue flowers tickling underneath Hinata's nose, Hinata feeling a lovesick grin curl up her face. "Kageyama," She breathed through a giggle, taking them from Kageyama's hands and wrapping both arms around Kageyama's neck, the sweet present making happiness dance around her mind.

Kageyama hugged her back tightly with her arms around Hinata's waist, reflecting the happy toothy grin at Hinata's giggles, burying her face in the orange hair and inhaling the familiar shampoo. Hinata leaned up on her tiptoes as she hugged Kageyama, her face surrounded by the bouquet, orange and blue splashes dotted around her vision. "You guys are disgustingly cute, it's making me sad." Nishinoya grumbled from beside them, crossing her arms over her chest, frustrated at her own singlehood.

Hinata pulled away to thank Kageyama and smell the flowers, saying that they were beautiful, Kageyama feeling her heart race at how pretty Hinata's face looked with the flowers illuminating her skin. "I actually have something for you too," Hinata whispered with a brilliant white toothy grin, using her free hand to reach inside her bag, Kageyama anxiously grinning back at her, excited for whatever it was. She held the flowers for a moment so that Hinata could properly pull out the gift, Hinata wrapping her fingers around the small paper box nervously and handing it to Kageyama, taking back the bouquet.

Kageyama looked down at the paper box in confusion, not knowing what could be living inside, lifting her eyes to see Hinata admiring her flowers still, hesitantly lifting the box lid. Her eyes fell down into the box, looking down at a small circular cake with pale green frosting and buttercream frogs sitting around the edges, an icing heart in the middle of the cake housing the neat writing; '#9 + #10'. Kageyama pressed her lips together to try and subdue the wide beaming smile, wanting to cry at how cute the cake was, looking down at their jersey numbers in a heart with a warm feeling.

"Thank you," Kageyama whispered through a breath, her eyes staying fixed on the smiling frogs sitting on her cake. Hinata felt her grin grow at Kageyama's adorable reaction, wrapping her arm that was holding the flowers around Kageyama and saying, "Natsu helped me with it; I hope you like chocolate, because she used way too much." Kageyama smiled down at her, leaning down slightly and kissing her briefly on the cheek, thanking her again for the cake, her heart full at the homemade sweet gift.

Hinata felt a blush crawl onto her face at the kiss, nervously looking around at her friends that were watching them, smiling shyly and resting the back of her head against Kageyama's neck, tightening her grip on the stems of the bouquet. She carried the orange and blue flowers around with her all day at school with a lovesick grin, her attention constantly falling down into the pleasant scent and bright colours, counting down the minutes until she could see Kageyama again. Kageyama constantly checked in her bag to make sure that her cake wasn't being squished, her chin sitting in her palm as she smiled widely despite the boring lesson, twirling a strand of long black hair around her finger absentmindedly as she thought about the way Hinata had said her name when Kageyama gave her the flowers. Her heart swelled and raced at the thought of seeing Hinata at lunch, yearning to gaze down at the ethereally gorgeous angel face.


	6. chapter five

Kageyama let out a nervous sigh as she packed her bag, worried that her parents could sense that she was lying to them and would stop her from leaving the house. She was going to a party tonight, which she didn't get to do often, and she had lied when telling her parents that she was having a sleepover with Hinata. Her father had insisted that he drive Kageyama to Hinata's, which made her heart pulsate with terror, but she knew that he would drive away after he saw Hinata's mother open the door, and she would be free to do as she pleased for the night.

The good thing about her parents was that they were so stereotypical and ignorant that the idea of Hinata being interested in girls when she was so feminine was alien to them, so they didn't stop Kageyama from spending the night there. Kageyama felt her stomach twist with anxiety as she waited for her father to be ready to give her a lift to Hinata's, her brain torturing her by imagining scenarios where her sexual encounters with Hinata were plastered on large television screens inside her father's car, exposing her sinfulness. 

She felt her hand tremble as she packed her makeup into the butterfly-patterned tote bag, the orange threaded insects glowing underneath the sunset marigold light shining through her window. Her father shouted that he was ready to go, Kageyama yelling back her acknowledgement, looking around her pale green bedroom once more to make sure that nothing was left out to implicate her, shutting the door behind her and rushing down the stairs.

Kageyama plastered on a confident smile as she sat in the passenger seat while her father drove, her tote bag resting on her folded lap, hoping that her heartbeat wasn't as loud as it felt banging around inside her ribcage. She talked to him about last week when Hinata had stayed over for dinner, agreeing meekly when her father said that Hinata was a nice well-mannered girl. Her blue eyes rested on the whizzing botanical scenery outside the window as she tried to push back the intrusive thought to ask her father if he still thought Hinata was well-mannered when she was riding Kageyama's face.

She cleared her throat as they approached Hinata's house, making sure to text Hinata beforehand so that Hinata didn't get dressed for the party until Kageyama's father was long gone. "Is it okay if I walk you up to the door, honey?" Kageyama's father asked, Kageyama turning to him with a nervous look, nodding with a fake smile, her heart thumping as she worried that he was going to see right through her. She closed the car door behind her and felt her father's hand at her back to guide her to the front door, wearing the same short smile, hoping that her panic wasn't visible on her expression.

Hinata swung the door open with an excited grin, her smile twitching and faltering as she opened her mouth to greet Kageyama with a pet-name, her eyes widening as she saw Kageyama's father. "Hello again," She politely greeted Kageyama's father, glad that she hadn't answered the door in her dressing gown, wearing her oversized pyjama shirt. "Mum, come say hi to Kageyama's dad." She called behind her, Kageyama smiling nervously at Hinata, listening as Hinata started chatting away to her father.

Kageyama stood as still as a statue, waiting for the relieving moment when her father would be satisfied that Hinata's mother confirmed her lie, smiling between the two adults as they spoke about trivial things. She refused to meet Hinata's eye, worried that her affection would show on her blushing face, the small talk feeling as though it stretched on for a life sentence behind bars. "It was very nice meeting you, I'll be heading off now. Be good, Tobio." Her father said with a light laugh, leaning up to kiss his daughter on the cheek, who had grown taller than both parents in the past year.

"Bye, dad. Thanks for the lift." Kageyama smiled through a relieved breath, wrapping one arm around the middle-aged man and hugging him. He waved once more as Hinata and her mother told him goodbye, Kageyama hurriedly crossing the doorway threshold to enter Hinata's hallway, hearing the heavy receding footsteps growing fainter. Hinata's mother gently closed the door, Kageyama feeling a large grin tug up her lips as Hinata leaped towards her for a hug, opening her arms and feeling a figure jump up onto her.

Hinata buried her face in Kageyama's dark hair with a giggle, wrapping her legs around Kageyama's waist and her arms around Kageyama's neck, inhaling the beautiful scent of lavender and mint. Kageyama hugged her back tightly, almost falling over from the force of Hinata's excitement, moving one hand up to the back of Hinata's soft head, her fingers sinking into the orange fluffy curls, her grin so wide it almost pained her. She realised that Hinata's mother was still there and cleared her throat nervously, placing Hinata back down on the floor, a crimson hue sprawled across her nose as she thanked Hinata's mother for talking to her father.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me for that, sweetie. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." Hinata's mother smiled sweetly, turning around and heading for the doorway, her long beige cardigan hovering around her thighs as she walked. Hinata met Kageyama's comfortable gaze, Kageyama leaning down to kiss Hinata as she wrapped an arm around her waist, Hinata leaning into her touch and feeling her heart flutter, her hand resting at Kageyama's spine.

They started to walk towards Hinata's bedroom with lovesick grins, Kageyama blushing as she remembered the last time that she had been in the bedroom, Natsu sitting outside the closed door playing with a Bratz doll and a toy monster. "Do you want to say hello to my girlfriend, Natsu?" Hinata asked the small girl with a grin, Natsu lifting her head and stopping her mumbling of the dialogue between her Bratz doll and scary monster, moving her eyes so that they landed on Kageyama, having to crane her neck at how tall she was.

"Hello," Natsu said in her cute high-pitched voice, her tone monotonous as she stared up at Kageyama. Not knowing how to interact with children, Kageyama mirrored the greeting awkwardly, Hinata giggling at the interaction, finding Kageyama's stiffness adorable. "Did you like the froggy cake?" Natsu asked as she turned her attention back down to her toys, moving the Bratz doll with long dreadlocked hair so that her dark brown foot kicked the monster in the face.

Kageyama smiled slightly at the sweet voice and sweet way to describe the special cake, replying, "It was very nice, thank you." She felt Hinata's grip at her back tighten, turning to smile at Hinata as she heard Natsu's cute reply saying that she was welcome, Hinata leaning the back of her head against Kageyama's neck and smiling widely at the conversation. "Can you play with your toys in the kitchen with mum? I'm going to close my bedroom door and you're not allowed to open it, okay?" Hinata asked her, Natsu agreeing and starting to run towards the kitchen, talking loudly to her Bratz doll as she ran.

The two got ready for the party which Oikawa was throwing, Hinata turning on her speaker and blasting music, giggling when Kageyama wrapped two arms around her naked waist and groped at her body as she was changing into her dress. She bit down on her smirking bottom lip as she looked down at the hands on her naked breasts, humming and turning her face to the side to look at Kageyama. "I will allow you to touch me for five more seconds and then we need to stop, or else we'll never end up leaving my bedroom." She whispered with a giggle, Kageyama nodding her approval, cupping the large breasts completely and sighing contently.

"They're just so soft and lovely," Kageyama whispered dreamily, smiling and resting her chin in Hinata's neck, looking down at them with love. Kageyama let them go after a long five seconds, Hinata laughing at her frown, telling Kageyama that she could hold her breasts again later, her heart racing at how attractive Kageyama made her feel. Kageyama pulled her t-shirt up over her head to get dressed too, wearing a black long-sleeved dress, smirking when she felt Hinata's lustful eyes raking over her nude body between the fabric transition. Hinata smiled to herself as she pulled the zip up on the back of her sparkly purple dress, looking down at her bust that was pushed up by the tight dress, the purple fabric stretching down to the top of her thighs where it clung to her curvy figure.

Kageyama got flustered with how attractive Hinata looked in the dress, reaching for her makeup bag with trembling hands, her wide eyes falling down the low-cut hem when Hinata bent over to retrieve something off her bed, her blush lingering as she stared at the cleavage. "You seriously have the sexiest body I have ever seen in my whole life," Kageyama whispered in a stunned voice, Hinata looking up at the quiet voice, a large grin tugging up her lips and reaching her brown eyes, her stomach fluttering nervously at the compliment.

"You've clearly never looked in the mirror if you think that, my sexy minx." Hinata grinned as she leapt over the bed and grabbed at the flesh on Kageyama's backside, her hands sliding up the back of Kageyama's black dress, her eyes raking down the tall figure. Kageyama smiled down at her adoringly, letting out a small laugh at her words, her devoted blush making her cheeks burn warm. "You have a fat ass like Kim K," Hinata whispered as she pulled her hand back and smacked Kageyama hard, her other hand squeezing at the flesh roughly, making Kageyama let out an amused gasp and call her gross.

Kageyama pushed her away with a wide giggling toothy smile, her face warm from the comment on her body, her heart racing with happiness, turning her attention back down to her makeup. She snuck a glance at her figure in the mirror when she thought Hinata was distracted, positioning her body to see if what Hinata said was true, surprised when she saw that her waist did turn in more than she thought which made her backside look big in comparison to her body, smiling to herself at her new boosted self-esteem.

Hinata caught Kageyama's look in the mirror, finding her cute, licking her lips and pulling out her makeup brushes, a toothy grin on her lips. She layered on her foundation, the two applying their makeup in a comfortable silence, catching each other's eyes when sneaking glances and then laughing with a blush. Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously, her head tilted back as she applied her mascara, trying to focus on not smudging her eyeliner that was already painted up her temples in curved wings, distracted by Kageyama and the way she was sitting on her feet, her black dress lifted slightly.

Lifting the mascara wand up through her curled eyelashes, Hinata looked at Kageyama behind her in the reflection, inhaling a staggered breath as she saw Kageyama leaning closer to her mirror to precisely draw on her eyeliner, her dress sitting in the middle of her backside. Her lacy underwear was exposed and the flesh on the bottom of her backside, Hinata feeling a red colour flush her face as she averted her gaze, almost smearing her eye makeup across her face.

Kageyama smiled to herself at Hinata's indiscreet glances at her ass, purposefully arching her back and pretending as though it was natural to lean in closer to her mirror, excited when she thought about the fact that the two would share a bed after the party. After they both finished getting ready, they headed out to Oikawa's, Hinata tangling her fingers down at her side with Kageyama's fingers, their intertwined hands swinging between them, Kageyama blushing and nervously smiling at the gesture.

The front door swung open, Oikawa's grinning face greeting them, tall in her high heels, looking as beautiful as she usually did. "Hello, gorgeous. You look so cute in that dress." Oikawa directed her toothy grin towards Hinata, her lips overlined with a bright red and stretching up her face, her big brown eyes resting on Hinata's figure. "Thank you so much," Hinata let out a pleased giggle, her cheeks burning warm at the compliment, Kageyama shooting Oikawa a glare, feeling invisible. 

Oikawa gestured for them to come in, still not acknowledging that Kageyama existed, shutting the door and taking a strand of orange hair between her fingers, towering over Hinata in height. "You look so pretty, wow. If you need any drinks or someone's bothering you, I will be right there. Anything at all that you need, I'll make sure to keep you happy and, uh, satisfied." Oikawa breathed flirtatiously, her eyes darting down to Hinata's cleavage as she twirled a strand of orange curly hair between two fingers, her intense stare making Hinata flustered and her blush darken.

"Um, excuse me, you fucking ugly bitch. This is my girlfriend." Kageyama butted in when she saw Oikawa's flirtatious hungry eyes, letting go of Hinata's hand so that she could wrap an arm around her waist, her glare full of poison as she directed it at Oikawa's face. Hinata leaned in to the touch with a wide smile, finding the jealousy attractive, looking down at the ground nervously, moving a hand up to Kageyama's spine, her fingers pressed against the silky black long hair.

Oikawa rolled her eyes, scoffing at Kageyama's words, pointing at Kageyama angrily and getting in her face. "You're a dirty little virgin and I hate you, I guarantee I'm going to have my face between your girlfriend's tits by the end of the night." She scowled in a hissing whisper, her eyes widening as she heard approaching footsteps, whipping her head to the side and seeing Iwaizumi walking towards them. "Please don't tell Iwa-chan I was talking about Hinata's tits," She whispered hastily, pulling away and plastering on a wide smile, opening her arms and crying out Iwaizumi's nickname excitedly, jumping up onto the shorter girl.

"You two look nice," Iwaizumi smiled sweetly at the two hugging girls, putting a hand on the small of Oikawa's back affectionately, feeling Oikawa's arms wrap around her neck. Kageyama smiled widely back at Iwaizumi, always liking the older girl, as Iwaizumi defended and protected Kageyama from Oikawa's jealous wrath, replying that Iwaizumi looked pretty. Hinata cleared her throat as she tried to ignore Oikawa's lingering gaze on her breasts, her flustered state snowballing as she realised that Iwaizumi kept looking down at her cleavage too, smiling to herself smugly at the attention.

As the two broke away and headed for the main area where people were dancing and drinking, Hinata whispered through a giggle that Iwaizumi was just as bad as Oikawa, telling Kageyama about the way Iwaizumi had licked her lips and stared down at her chest. Kageyama gasped in horror, not finding it as amusing as Hinata did, tightening her grip around Hinata's waist and mumbling incoherently about how you couldn't trust anyone these days.

"Baby!" Hinata heard a familiar loud voice, a grin stretching up her lips and making her eyes sparkle, turning to see Bokuto with her arms wide open. Giggling from excitement, Hinata let go of Kageyama and jumped up into her arms, missing the taller girl who she had a special bond with and hadn't seen for a few weeks, feeling Bokuto's strong arms hug her at the top of the back of her thighs. "Bokuto-san," Hinata grinned into the striped white and black hair, her body lifted up in her air, Bokuto keeping her raised by the grip at the back of her legs. 

Kageyama narrowed her eyes at Bokuto, huffing and going to get a drink, annoyed at how popular Hinata was with everyone. She knew that Bokuto and Hinata had a strange mother-daughter relationship and Bokuto was head-over-heels for Akaashi, but it didn't stop the budding jealousy when she saw how close they were and watched their intense affection. "You look beautiful, my love. Your hair is so fluffy and your skin is glowing." Bokuto smiled as she put Hinata down, flicking her orange curly hair back and forth, her large golden eyes glimmering under the dancing neon lights. 

Hinata thanked her with a beaming bright smile, replying that her skin was probably glowing because of her new boo thing, flicking the striped hair hanging by Bokuto's shoulder, complimenting Bokuto on her outfit. Kageyama sipped at her strong drink as she sat herself beside Kenma, smiling politely at the shorter girl, who was sitting with Kuroo and Akaashi. "I heard from Hinata that you guys are seeing each other," Kenma said to Kageyama, twirling a beer bottle around in her hands, Kageyama feeling her heart flutter at the fact that Hinata spoke about her to other people. 

"It feels like everyone wants to be with her, so I'm lucky." Kageyama meekly replied, her cheeks a pink colour, flickering her gaze to where Hinata was talking with Bokuto, smiling to herself at Hinata's adorable laugh. Kenma saw Kageyama's heart-shaped pupils and lovesick grin, knowing that she would mention it to Hinata later to make the short girl happy, taking a sip from her beer. "Is that your girlfriend?" Akaashi asked Kageyama as she vaguely pointed to Hinata, her words so slurred from how intoxicated she was that Kageyama almost couldn't decipher what she said.

Kageyama nodded with a grin, glad that the alcohol bouncing around her system was making her more confident speaking to people. "Your girlfriend has massive tits, like damn they so big. I'm so happy for you, having a girlfriend with big tits like that. Like bam, in your face, bigger than two watermelons, you know?" Akaashi slurred, gesturing with her cupped separated fingers about how big they were, her eyes maniacally wide, Kuroo covering her mouth to hide the laughter choking up through her throat.

Grabbing onto Akaashi by her wrist, Kageyama angrily stormed up out of her seat, dragging Akaashi across to where Bokuto and Hinata were standing, Akaashi almost falling over and letting out a fearful confused sound at the abrupt adventure. "Excuse me, excuse me." Kageyama shouted as she tapped Bokuto on the shoulder aggressively, Bokuto turning and asking her what was wrong worriedly, seeing the angry expression and Akaashi trailing behind her.

"Akaashi, repeat what you just said to me." Kageyama told Akaashi, who almost stumbled over as Kageyama dragged her forwards to Bokuto, Hinata watching the interaction with an amused smile. "I was just saying that Kageyama's girlfriend has big tits, I don't think that's a crime now. She got really angry, but I was only being honest, Bokuto-san. I have never seen such big boobies." Akaashi slurred, pointing at Hinata's chest, letting out a drunken laugh.

Bokuto gasped dramatically, Kageyama raising her eyebrows as if her point had been proven, Hinata not bothered by the comment, shrugging and saying that it was an observation. "Do you think her tits are nicer than mine?" Bokuto asked Akaashi in a hurt tone, Kageyama rolling her eyes as she realised that Bokuto would only get insecure, gesturing for Hinata to come back to her hurriedly, twisting her neck around in a paranoid way thinking that someone else was going to swoop in and steal Hinata because of how attractive she was.

Hinata wrapped both arms around Kageyama with an excited giggle, her heart flipping at their hug, looking up at her adoringly. Kageyama felt her jealousy release its grip on her mind as Hinata smiled up at her with those sweet eyes, the tipsy state she was in allowing her to whisper that Hinata looked gorgeous. Hinata whispered back that Kageyama looked gorgeous too, reaching up and pushing back some of the stray black locks that fell into Kageyama's pretty face.

"How could you sexualise my daughter like that? She is my baby, no older than a toddler, and you're talking about the size of her tits. And because we're girlfriends, that's your baby too. How could you do that? When I carried Hinata for twenty months in my stomach?" Bokuto started ranting at Akaashi, disgust laced into her features, Kageyama pulling a face as she tore her eyes away from Hinata, hearing Hinata laugh cutely at how ridiculous Bokuto was.

Akaashi scoffed a drunk laugh, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Bokuto's neck, hanging off the taller girl, letting her feet drag. "First of all, pregnancies are nine months. Second of all, it's not a stomach, it's a womb. Fifth of all, I would love to have your boobies all up in my face. I know we had sex earlier but I would love to schedule another pussy party. Like, your pussy all over my face." Kageyama quickly dragged Hinata away when she heard the quick turn of the conversation, steering her towards Kenma and Kuroo.

Kenma laughed against Hinata's fluffy orange hair as Hinata gave her a big hug, saying that she had missed her in the eight days that they hadn't seen each other. The four decided to do shots, Kageyama nervously looking at Kuroo as the tall girl poured a shot so large it almost spilled over the sides, cringing at the bleachy taste and coughing a gag, wiping at the residue on the side of her lips. Hinata felt the potent alcohol swim through her veins and make everything beautifully fuzzy, taking Kageyama's hand and pulling her to the centre of the room to dance.

Kageyama grinned down at her drunkenly, her heart pounding at how close their bodies were, lifting Hinata's hands and dancing them together in the air. Hinata laughed at both of their terrible dancing, neither caring about the fact that people could see them, letting go and enjoying each other's silliness, their loud laughs heard over the blaring music. Twirling Kageyama around like a professional dancer and almost dropping the taller girl when Kageyama dipped down, Hinata felt her throat start to hurt from how heavy her hearty laughs were, helping Kageyama to be standing again.

Hinata wrapped both arms around Kageyama's neck and leaned against her for a moment, her body exhausted from the erratic ridiculous dancing, humming contently after her giggles died down. "You're so funny, Tobio." Hinata grinned as she buried her face in the soft black hair, inhaling the strong berry-scented shampoo that the locks radiated, their bodies both swaying from side to side. "May I steal your woman for a dance?" They turned at the familiar feminine voice, their arms still wrapped around each other, seeing Oikawa standing tall with a flirtatious smile on her face, her slim hand held out in front of her.

"I would rather you dropped dead-" Kageyama started to speak through a slurred tone, Hinata cutting her off by eagerly agreeing to Oikawa's question, finding Oikawa amusing. Kageyama felt her mouth open in shock and her eyes grow wider as she watched Oikawa whiz Hinata away happily, making a sad whine as she reached forward to pull Hinata back, Oikawa already having her arms wrapped around Hinata's curvy waist and a smug smirk on her full ruby lips. 

Hinata giggled as Oikawa pulled her phone out of her bra to change the song to 'Kiss it Better' by Rihanna, Oikawa clearly trying to change it to a sexual song so that the dancing mood would change, having to lean up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Oikawa's neck because of how tall the heels made her. "Are you having a nice night?" Hinata asked her drunkenly, a wide smile on her lips, feeling Kageyama's venomous glare from across the room, enchanted by Oikawa's entrancing brown eyes that sparkled down at her.

"It turned into a nice night when you agreed to dance with me," Oikawa replied with a beaming toothy grin, her bright red lips stretching up to her eyes and exposing brilliant white teeth. Hinata called her sweet with a light blush, knowing that Oikawa was only flirting because she wanted to make Kageyama and Iwaizumi angry, but not able to help how special it made her feel. She leaned in closer and pressed the side of her face against Oikawa's chest, hugging her and letting her body be danced around, feeling a warm hand stroke up and down the back of her head.

Kageyama felt her blood boil as she watched them dance, aggressively sipping from her drink, surprised that the bottle hadn't smashed with how tightly she was squeezing it. She met Oikawa's eyes, who had her chin rested on Hinata's scalp, Hinata's face buried in Oikawa's chest, Oikawa smirking at Kageyama's flaming rage. Oikawa moved her hand that was at the small of Hinata's back and lifted it away from the flesh, hovering it down and over Hinata's backside, squeezing the air as if she were about to squeeze Hinata's backside and winking at Kageyama.

Narrowing her eyes and letting out a disgusted scoff, Kageyama concentrated all of the sourness within her soul and shot it packed inside a scowl to Oikawa, trying not to feel insecure about how beautiful and tall Oikawa was compared to her. Oikawa grinned and lifted her hand to her own mouth, letting her tongue hang past her parted lips between her index and middle finger, stroking the tip of her tongue up and down between the spread fingers rapidly. 

Kageyama felt her anger reach a new height at the sexual gesture, storming up from where she was sitting and downing the rest of her drink, grabbing Iwaizumi's wrist from nearby and dragging the shorter girl to dance near Oikawa and Hinata. She stumbled slightly at how drunk she was, wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi's neck and starting to grind the back of her body against Iwaizumi's figure in time with the music, rolling and swaying her hips.

Iwaizumi let out a nervous breath as her face flushed red, resting her forearm against Kageyama's shoulder from behind and putting her other hand down at Kageyama's waist, feeling too drunk to question the exciting experience. Kageyama put her palms on her knees as she spread her legs at an angle and arched her back, starting to move her backside in precise sensual circles against Iwaizumi's crotch, a devilish grin on her face which she directed at Oikawa, letting out a fake loud giggle to make it seem as though Iwaizumi had said something to flirt with her.

"I was only teasing you," Oikawa appeared like a flash of lightning, a distraught pleading expression painted on her features, trying to silently slip between Iwaizumi and Kageyama to stop the intimate dancing. "I didn't mean it, so stop that." She nervously laughed, her eyes wide as she looked at Iwaizumi's blushed lustful face, swallowing a lump in her throat when she saw Iwaizumi's tight grip on Kageyama's waist. "I don't know, I think Iwa-chan wants me to keep going." Kageyama breathed casually, using the nickname on purpose to make Oikawa angrier.

Hinata giggled as she skipped over, gasping in excitement as she saw Kageyama's grinding and dancing. "You better dance on me like that when Iwaizumi's turn is finished," She grinned eagerly, her words slurred by how intoxicated she was, Kageyama meeting her eye and amusedly laughing, agreeing quickly, her heart flipping at the idea. Oikawa clenched her teeth and blinked rapidly, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to think of something to do to stop her heart from being crushed by Iwaizumi's lust for someone else, knowing that she was a hypocrite for flirting with every person that crossed her eyeline in front of Iwaizumi despite their relationship.

"Iwa," Oikawa whispered in an upset tone, poking at Iwaizumi's arm that was holding onto Kageyama's waist, pouting and pushing her bottom lip out. Kageyama moved the arm that Oikawa had poked until it wrapped around her own waist, pulling Iwaizumi into a closer embrace, turning their bodies away from Oikawa's, gesturing for Hinata to come dance with the two of them too. "Iwa," Oikawa repeated sadly, a cry choking up through her throat as she rushed away, covering her sobbing face with both hands, embarrassed by her genuine tears over something so small.

Iwaizumi pushed Kageyama and Hinata away roughly to chase after Oikawa, the two of them hearing Iwaizumi's incessant apologies about making her cry. Hinata felt sad that Oikawa had gotten so upset, telling Kageyama that she was mean when Kageyama burst out laughing at Oikawa's crying. "I want to dance with you now," Kageyama grinned as she took one of Hinata's hands and lifted it in the air, her other arm going around Hinata's waist and pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed together, Hinata feeling her heart race as she reflected the excited grin, nodding.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kageyama's neck and pushed her lower half forward, feeling Kageyama's thigh lift slightly and press up against her crotch between her legs. "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under." They both sung loudly and badly, moving their bodies together with the music, Kageyama moving a hand down to Hinata's backside and pulling her back and forth against her own thigh, Hinata rolling her body back and forth with the guiding hand and twisting her head from side to side so that her orange hair flew around the air.

The rest of the night consisted of a lot more dancing and drinking, Hinata cheering with an intoxicated passion when Kageyama grinded and danced her backside against Hinata's body, screaming with excitement when Kageyama started to twerk against her. They both stumbled exhausted to the garden to get some fresh air, eventually sitting on the steps with Hinata on Kageyama's lap and smoking with some of the other girls, Kageyama trying to look cool in front of Hinata by smoking for the first time. She ended up spluttering and coughing as soon as the smoke hit the back of her throat, Kenma cooing and calling Kageyama a baby.

Hinata giggled at her failed attempt to be a cool person who smoked, telling Kageyama that she was cute and smoking was unhealthy anyway, squeezing Kageyama's arms that were holding Hinata against Kageyama's lap. "Your hot girlfriend is lying to you; she's going to leave you for someone who isn't a little bitch." Oikawa grumbled from beside Kenma, dark mascara stains still trailing down her cheeks, inhaling from the cigarette between her two fingers, the end burning a bright crimson as her ribcage expanded.

Bokuto chimed in and preached that smoking shouldn't be romanticised and that Oikawa was probably going to die of lung cancer, stating a statistic, that Bokuto had clearly made up, describing how eighty percent of cigarettes contained dead people. "Oh, shit. Really?" Kuroo gasped in horror, slapping the cigarette out of Kenma's hand and crushing it underneath her shoe sole. Kenma shouted at Kuroo for being a dumb bitch and for discarding something that cost her money and she was enjoying, the two falling into an argument about how credible Bokuto's sources were.

Kageyama smiled at the comforting atmosphere, looking around at the group of girls, finding it amusing how Tendou and Ushijima had fallen asleep despite the loud argument, peaceful expressions on their sleeping faces as they hugged and slept. When the two stumbled back into Hinata's house, both trying not to giggle as they covered their mouths drunkenly, Hinata wheezed loud laughter as Kageyama tripped on a pair of shoes and crashed against the wall.

"Shh, shh. My mum is sleeping." Hinata whispered through her hushed giggles, staggering over to the sofa and pulling her shoes off, letting out a pleased groan as her sock-clad feet were set free from the pressure. Kageyama pushed herself up off the floor and joined Hinata on the sofa, pulling her shoes off too and sighing, flickering her eyes to Hinata, who was breathing heavily from tiredness as her brown eyes were gently shut and she rested her slumped body against the sofa cushion.

Hinata opened one eye when she felt Kageyama's stare, giggling quietly and gesturing for her to come closer, wrapping her arms around Kageyama's neck. "Are we going to have sex up in your bedroom?" Kageyama slurred excitedly, her eyes widening dramatically as she rested her forehead against Hinata's, her arms going around Hinata's curvy waist and gripping to the purple fabric at the small of Hinata's back. "My bedroom is right next to my mum's, so we'll wake her up if we fuck there. She won't wake up if we get nasty here though, but we have to be really quiet." Hinata breathed in response, her words holding the same intoxicated slur, a wide grin on her face.

Kageyama agreed to be quiet, not really registering the words, letting her horniness guide her by the nose blindly. She leaned forward hurriedly and connected her lips to Hinata's full lips, tasting the alcohol and cigarettes lingering inside Hinata's mouth, her hand at Hinata's spine reaching up to unzip her dress. Hinata heard her breathing become more audible as her dress fell down against her thighs and Kageyama started roughly groping at her breasts, sexual excitement pounding against every cell on her body, humming when Kageyama pulled and squeezed at her hard nipples.

They giggled as they fumbled with their clothes, Kageyama making a struggling sound when her dress got caught on her eyes and she temporarily lost sight, her drunken state making her panic and think that she had lost vision. Hinata covered her giggling mouth with her hand, worried that they were being too loud, helping Kageyama pull the black fabric over her head, the two left in their underwear. She pulled Kageyama's underwear down off her ankles and gestured for Kageyama to straddle her lap, Kageyama grinning and moving her spread legs on either side of Hinata's lap as Hinata sat with her back against the sofa cushion.

Hinata moved a hand forward to rub at Kageyama's genitals, caressing over the wet flesh, Kageyama pressing her lips together to stop the moans, heavy breaths filling the living room. She had her legs folded beside Hinata's thighs, biting down on her bottom lip when she felt Hinata's fingers push inside her, moving her own arms back to hold onto Hinata's lower thighs for support. Kageyama furrowed her brows and felt her lips part as the pleasure grew and blossomed, starting to rock her hips against the fingers, bouncing against the intense sensation, trying her hardest to quiet her soft moans.

Her dark eyes darting over Kageyama's exposed flesh, Hinata felt her arousal soar at the sight of Kageyama's naked body thrusting on top of her, her brown eyes wide as her fingers circularly rubbed deep inside Kageyama. She was more aroused by the position Kageyama was in, with her arms stretched out behind her and her back arched, Hinata moving her free hand to grip at Kageyama's waist as the attractive body rolled on top of her fingers. Kageyama mumbled a profanity through her breathy whiny moans as she bounced, making her motions softer when she started to hear the sofa creaking, pleasure flooding over her and making her legs tremble.

Moving her face down to kiss Hinata again, Kageyama drunkenly groped at Hinata's naked chest and muttered incoherently about how sexy she was, tugging at Hinata's underwear until they were both completely nude. Hinata flickered her eyes across Kageyama's lustful expression adoringly, feeling her body being pushed back and her legs spread, Kageyama settling between the spread thighs, Kageyama's outer thighs pressed hard against Hinata's inner thighs.

Kageyama moved a hand down to cover Hinata's mouth as she started to grind her body down against hers, their wet genitals touching and rubbing, Hinata moving a hand up to cover Kageyama's mouth too when she sensed Kageyama was about to moan loudly. They furrowed their brows and looked at each other over four fingers, Kageyama roughly thrusting her lower half back and forth against Hinata, their muffled moans and heavy breaths filling the room.

Hinata wrapped one leg around Kageyama's thigh and positioned her other leg bent in the air, her heel digging into Kageyama's exposed backside, as the pleasure bloomed and unfolded, her free hand gripping at the back of Kageyama's shoulder blade desperately as she pulled her closer. She arched her back and dug the top of her head into the sofa, feeling Kageyama's free hand grip at Hinata's fleshy thigh, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt Kageyama start to bite and suck hickeys at her throat, moving the hand that was at Kageyama's mouth to tangle in the long black hair.

Kageyama rolled her body down in grinding waves, screwing her eyes shut at how good it felt, her whining moans muffled by Hinata's neck, her teeth indiscriminately holding areas of Hinata's throat flesh and pulling, hoping that her drunken confidence wasn't hurting Hinata. She used so much force thrusting down and rubbing their genitals together that she knew bruises would develop on both of their thighs by the morning, arching her back and breathing heavily against the neck as she grinded in smaller circles against the warm touch, groaning and turning her face up slightly at the overwhelming sensation.

"Why are you guys hugging without your clothes on?" The two heard a high-pitched cute sleepy voice from the archway that led to the hallway, Kageyama's eyes flying open in horror as they stuttered to the doorway slowly, landing on Natsu as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes with a glass of water in her small hand. Kageyama drunkenly swore and rolled off of Hinata, grabbing a blanket draped over the side of the sofa in a stumbling panic, covering both of their naked bodies hurriedly, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the innocent girl.

Hinata let out an annoyed drunken whine, thankful that Kageyama had covered her nude body too, holding it over her naked chest and tiredly turning her head in the direction of Natsu. "Why are you not sleeping, Natsu? It's so late." She whispered through a slurred tone, her eyes flickering to the clock on the wall which showed the small arrow hovering over the three number. "I woke up when I heard the front door close, and then I came down for some water and then I could hear you both doing exercise or something, but you were hugging." Natsu's sleepy words trailed off as she got more confused with the situation, narrowing her eyes at the two girls as they hid beneath the blanket.

"Go back to bed, and we'll talk in the morning, okay? We're going to sleep now, so we don't have time to talk." Hinata replied, praying that her words were efficient in killing Natsu's inquiring questions about why they didn't have clothes on, at least until the morning after she had time to think of an innocent excuse. Natsu accepted her big sister's command, skipping forward to hug them both goodnight, Kageyama hugging the small girl with wide eyes, the small hands on her back feeling warm.

Hinata grinned drunkenly at their hug, whispering goodnight to Natsu, who kissed Hinata on the cheek before running back upstairs to bed. Kageyama felt the phantom sensation of the small childish hands hugging her back, hearing the footsteps receding as she let out a long sigh, putting a hand over her forehead. "Sorry about her, she won't come back down again if you were still in the mood." Hinata whispered as she leaned closer to Kageyama, wrapping an arm around Kageyama's waist and rubbing at her spine.

"Your sister makes me sad," Kageyama whispered vacantly, not sure why her drunken mouth was spewing the vulnerable feelings, flickering her oceanic blue eyes over Hinata's pretty faintly freckled face. "Why would Natsu make you sad? Do you mean she makes you sad because she always kills the sexy mood? Because I agree with you there." Hinata whispered through a light laugh, Kageyama shaking her head no to the question, waving a hand dismissively.

Kageyama whispered, "She makes me sad because I have a brother." Hinata felt her eyes widen slightly as she asked why Kageyama had never mentioned him before, and where he lived if he didn't live with Kageyama and her parents, her tone full of interest and joyful surprise. "Kazuyo lives six feet under ground," Kageyama let out a dry sarcastic laugh, putting a hand over her mouth to hide the nervous smile, always uncomfortable when talking about death, her brain trying to make it seem less scary by making her laugh.

Hinata felt her expression drop as she apologised softly, pressing her lips together and averting her gaze, putting a supportive hand on Kageyama's bare upper arm. "I understand why you've never mentioned it, I would never be able to speak about Natsu if she passed away." Hinata whispered, her eyes full of sadness even at the thought, Kageyama meeting her warm brown eyes and feeling gratitude for having such a kind girlfriend. Kageyama chewed on the inside of her lip as she felt a prickle behind her eyes, her intoxication making it easier for her to speak about the bottled up emotions.

"I miss him so much, even though it's been three years since he passed. He was only seventeen, when he ended his life." Kageyama exhaled a deep breath as she put a hand over her face to try and obscure the tears that she could feel breaking past the floodgates, loud childish cries starting to slip past her clenched teeth. Hinata wrapped two arms around the taller crying girl, a horrible feeling creeping over her when she heard that Kageyama's brother had died by suicide, hugging Kageyama close and whispering that she was so sorry.

Kageyama curled up and buried her face in Hinata's lap over the blanket, hugging her in the foetal position with her knees brought up to her chin, loud choking sobs scratching up painfully through her throat, her face damp with the heavy rainfall of tears. "I remember coming home from school and my parents were both working still, and I went upstairs to my bedroom and Kazuyo was supposed to be at high school, but he never went. I opened my bedroom door, and he was just hanging from my lamp fixture, because his bedroom didn't have something that high and sturdy. He looked so scary." Kageyama heard wailing sobs escape her as she relived the painful terrifying memory of finding her dead brother, her body racking and shaking with the uncontrollable cries.

Hinata rubbed at Kageyama's back as she spoke, her other hand smoothing over her black hair as she tried not to show her distress over the story on her features, wanting to make sure Kageyama was completely comfortable. "I remember screaming and calling my mum, and I threw up for hours because of how discoloured and weird Kazuyo looked. He didn't look like my big brother. He never left a note or anything, but the night before he passed, he told me that I should get as far away from my parents as I could as soon as possible. I don't know what they did or said to him, but it made him so depressed that he killed himself."

Kageyama covered her flushed teary face with a trembling hand as she thought about her last conversation with her brother, not knowing how to cork the vulnerable words that tumbled aimlessly past her sobbing parted lips, sniffling and trying to choke back the cries, burying her face deeper in the blanket covering Hinata's lap. "My parents make me feel so horrible about myself," She breathed through a cry, "They killed Kazuyo by saying something to him, and they act as though he never existed. They look nice and they act nice, but they're evil. They're so evil."

Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek as she sighed sadly, continuing to console Kageyama by stroking her hair and rubbing up and down her back, her heart hurting at how much emotional anguish Kageyama had suffered through in her short life so far. "I can't believe you've been holding onto this sorrow for so long all by yourself, Kageyama. You deserve better." Hinata whispered soothingly, Kageyama absorbing the warm words and stifling a sob, her bottom lip trembling as the wailing cries filled the living room.

A comfortable silence filled the air as Kageyama attempted and failed to subdue her crying, her throat becoming sore and the blanket on Hinata's lap becoming damper and damper. Hinata whispered softly after a long while asking if Kageyama wanted to head upstairs and sleep, Kageyama nodding meekly, hurriedly wiping at the moisture underneath her eyes as the two walked upstairs, Hinata holding the blanket around both of their nude bodies, their clothes and shoes bundled in Hinata's arms.

Kageyama crawled underneath the duvet and burrowed into the comforting fabric, Hinata joining her with some wet wipes, turning Kageyama's face towards her so that she could wipe the smudged makeup off of Kageyama's face. Letting her face be cleaned and drunkenly mumbling her thanks, Kageyama flickered her teary eyes across Hinata's pretty face, moving both hands up to hold Hinata's face and rubbing her thumbs over her cheekbones affectionately, Hinata smiling and feeling her heart flutter at the sweet touch.

Hinata discarded the used wet wipe before pulling out another one for her own face, letting out a small laugh as Kageyama took it from her hands and drunkenly rubbed it over Hinata's face. "You're so beautiful," Kageyama whispered in a slurred tone, tracing the wet wipe in cleaning circles to remove the makeup, her azure eyes darting over the features to try and burn the perfect image into her brain for eternity. "You're beautiful," Hinata whispered back, her grin so wide it almost pained her, her white teeth shining under the dim lamp light.

Kageyama reflected the lovesick grin as she finished wiping off Hinata's makeup, throwing it over the bed and pulling Hinata closer, her eyes fluttering shut as she kissed at the side of Hinata's orange hair. Hinata bit down on her grinning bottom lip as she moved an arm that was tangled in their embrace to pull the cord and turn off the beside lamp, the two falling back against the mattress. They indulged in each other's touch until they fell asleep, gently and quietly, satisfied smitten smiles on both of their faces as they welcomed slumber, their arms and legs conjoined as their peaceful sleeping breaths dissolved into the night.


	7. chapter six

Hinata woke up with a small smile tugging up her lips, nuzzling the side of her face against the warm exposed skin on Kageyama's chest affectionately, softly turning her head upwards to look at Kageyama in the face, her smile widening when she saw the dreamy sighs leaving her parted lips. She moved a hand up from Kageyama's torso to push away the black bedhead hair that was falling over Kageyama's face and obscuring the pretty features, watching as Kageyama's eyelids stirred.

"Morning," Hinata whispered quietly, Kageyama feeling her eyelids push apart as her vision sharpened and the view of Hinata's grinning face developed like a polaroid, her orange hair shimmering under the morning sunlight peeking past her curtains. "Good morning," Kageyama meekly replied, her voice raspy from just waking up, a light blush on her face at how pretty Hinata looked and how close Hinata was to her face. Her eyes flickering between Kageyama's azure glowing irises, Hinata watched as Kageyama rubbed a hand over her face tiredly and smiled slightly, her heart racing at how cute Kageyama looked in the morning.

A concerned frown flattening her grin as she remembered Kageyama's crying last night, Hinata asked softly, "Do you feel better after what you told me last night?" Kageyama felt her cheeks flush red with nervousness as she remembered how she spoke about her brother, quickly replying, "I was so drunk last night, I don't remember what I was even upset about." Kageyama cleared her throat and pushed Hinata away so that she could retrieve her phone to look immersed in something, not wanting to ever utter Kazuyo's name again in her life.

Hinata inhaled nervously and tried to swallow the rejection of being pushed away, biting down on her bottom lip and nodding, understanding that it must be hard talking about sober. "No, you're right, I don't remember either. I haven't been that drunk before." Hinata breathed through a small laugh, shooting Kageyama a supportive smile, hoping that the taller girl understood that she would never pressure her into talking about something that sensitive, but she would still listen if Kageyama changed her mind.

"It was fun," Kageyama whispered through a wide grin, her heart flipping at how sweet and supportive Hinata was, grateful to have someone that kind in her life. Hinata agreed shyly, scratching at her knee nervously when feeling Kageyama's intense blue gaze, reaching for her phone and tucking her fluffy orange hair behind an ear. "Oh, fuck." Kageyama gasped through a laugh as Hinata tucked her hair behind an ear, Hinata looking up with a smile and asking her what, Kageyama leaning closer and tilting her chin up so that her throat was outstretched.

Her heart fluttering at the touch on her neck, Hinata did as Kageyama told her and went to look in the mirror, an amused gasp leaving her lips as she caught sight of the large dark hickeys painted over her neck. Hinata moved a hand up to touch at them, dark purple and light blue splashes of colour contrasted against her skin, Kageyama blushing slightly and pulling the duvet up to her nose, bashful at how rough she had gotten last night. "You're so bad, Kageyama-kun." Hinata smirked as she looked at Kageyama in the mirror reflection, Kageyama wiggling her eyebrows at the sexual comment, her blush darkening as the heat bloomed underneath her face.

Thankfully, Kageyama was able to escape the comforting household before Hinata's mother spotted the hickeys or Natsu could ask Kageyama why she was naked on the sofa last night, leaving Hinata to deal with that mess, parting ways with a goodbye kiss at the front door. Hinata whispered to Natsu that she would give her lots of chocolate if Natsu promised not to tell their mother about what she saw in the middle of the night, explaining that Hinata and Kageyama were top secret spies for the government and what they were doing was for a mission to save the Prime Minister, but only grown-ups were suitable for the task so Natsu wouldn't have to worry about being a spy until she was at least sixteen.

Natsu agreed to keep hush when she realised that the Prime Minister would be in danger if Natsu told her mother and exposed government secrets, shushing and winking at Hinata whenever she remembered that she had to keep the secret. When Hinata told Kageyama the next day at school, Kageyama found it adorable, laughing heartily at the excuse, her blue eyes sparkling with affection as they rested on Hinata's beautiful face as Hinata explained the wholesome story, a toothy grin stretched up her lightly freckled face.

"What are these?" Yamaguchi grinned amusedly as she reached over the cafeteria table and held back Hinata's orange curly hair, exposing the dark bruises weaved throughout her warm beige neck. The other girls all leaned in closer to look, Hinata hurriedly moving her hair back to cover them with a rose colour bathing her nose, clearing her throat and feeling her heart pulsate nervously at the attention. "You're disgusting," Tsukishima laughed teasingly at Kageyama, shaking her head in disapproval as she turned her face back down to the open book sitting on her knees.

Kageyama glared at the tall blonde and fought back the urge to get mean, huffing and feeling a blush crawl onto her cheeks, placing her chin in her palm against the table and clenching her jaw. Nishinoya said she thought that it was hot, going on another rant about how she would die of happiness if Shimizu did something like that to her, Tanaka joining into the conversation as the two spoke about how attractive Shimizu looked that day.

Hinata stole meek glances at Kageyama as she smiled to herself, her mind rolling over the recent memory of Kageyama's rough teeth on her neck as her body was harshly fucked against the sofa, glad that the other girls couldn't see the bruises on her thighs. Her thoughts were elsewhere, thinking about the dates that her and Kageyama had planned for the upcoming weekends. They had both agreed that going on traditional dates might be fun, Kageyama trying not to scream from excitement at the idea of taking Hinata out on a date.

The first date approached quickly, Kageyama telling her parents that she was going out on a date with Eijiro, mostly so that she could talk about how excited she was and mean it, only swapping Hinata's name for Eijiro's. She worried that her parents might find out about her relationship with Hinata, so she needed to lie and act infatuated with the blond boy who she had only met that one time. She left with a wide grin, telling her parents goodbye, walking with trembling legs to the arcade where she was meeting Hinata.

Hinata saw the approaching familiar figure, a light blush on her face as she greeted Kageyama, leaning up and wrapping both arms around Kageyama's neck. "You look nice," Kageyama breathed nervously, biting on the inside of her cheek as they started to walk inside the large glass doors, Hinata smiling up at her and replying that Kageyama looked nice too. "Did you coins loose machines? Fuck-" Hinata tripped and stumbled over her words in the wrong sequence, clearing her throat before trying again.

"Did you bring loose coins for the machines? Wow, that's embarrassing." Hinata continued with a crimson face, her mind frustrated at how Kageyama made her so flustered, licking her lips from embarrassment. Kageyama turned to look at her with an adoring look, finding the stammering adorable, her grin wide as she nodded and replied that she had exchanged some notes for coins at the shop near her house. The two fell into a conversation about which machines that they wanted to use first, Hinata eagerly vouching for the zombie game where you get to gun down groaning corpses.

Kageyama whispered that sounded terrifying, making Hinata giggle, pulling Kageyama by her wrist towards the zombie game and saying that it would be fun. She watched Hinata play the game solo before the two played together with the gun consoles, almost jumping out of her skin when the loud jump-scare boomed through the speakers, blushing a dark rose when Hinata giggled at her cowardice. When the two played, Kageyama tried not to look as scared as she felt, pulling the trigger repeatedly and screwing her eyes half-shut, not understanding how anyone could enjoy violent games.

After subjecting Kageyama to two zombie games, Hinata asked if she wanted to move onto something else through an amused smile, Kageyama nodding profusely and hurriedly moving the gun console back to its rectangular stand. "Which machine would you like next, Kageyama?" Hinata asked sweetly, putting both hands behind her back as she walked chirpily, feeling kind of bad for the zombie game. Kageyama hummed and felt her heart flutter at Hinata's smile, pointing at the basketball shooting game.

The two bickered about who would be able to score more hoops, agreeing that the loser would have to pay for their snacks when they got hungry. Hinata positioned her feet and arms in the right stance, a lovesick grin on her lips when she felt Kageyama's eyes on her, biting on her tongue in concentration as she looked at the hoop, trying to figure out which arm movements and how much power she should use to get the ball in the hoop cleanly.

Pushing her fingertips upwards with strength, Hinata watched as the basketball flew in the air and dropped through the hoop, a loud dinging sound produced from the machine. She gave Kageyama a smug smirk as she raised her eyebrows, leaning down to pick up the basketball as it rolled down, Kageyama laughing and saying that she only scored one hoop, finding the overconfidence cute. Hinata narrowed her eyes and bit on the tip of her tongue again to concentrate before throwing another one, the ball hitting the rim before twirling down inside the hoop, Hinata letting out a high whooping cheer, doing a little victory dance.

Kageyama called her a loser through her laughs, the pink blush on her face contradicting her by exposing her intense affection for the orange-haired girl. She put a hand up to her lips to try and hide the wide grin as Hinata danced and got cocky, Hinata throwing the ball at weird angles and watching as it repeatedly landed inside the hoop. Hinata realised that she got too cocky when she threw a ball without looking over her shoulder, swearing loudly when she missed and the red pixelated screen above the hoop read; '6 HOOPS - GAME OVER'.

"Whatever, I think the machine got intimidated by my skill." Hinata joked as she shrugged her shoulders, Kageyama rolling her eyes and walking up to where she was stood, telling Hinata to go and watch as Kageyama showed her how it was done. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest with a wide lovesick smile, watching as Kageyama picked up the basketball and twirled it around on her index fingertip, Hinata calling out with a teasing angry expression that Kageyama was showing off and that being able to twirl a basketball on your finger wouldn't score hoops.

Kageyama dismissed her words with a waving hand, scoffing and saying that Hinata was just jealous, moving her arms bent in the air at an angle which she knew would be successful. Her heart raced nervously at how comfortable they were around each other now, a short smile on her blushing face as she got ready to throw the ball up. She had played basketball alongside volleyball since she was little, and her highest record for repetitive hoop scoring crossed triple digits.

The first basketball left her two hands and dropped perfectly in the centre of the hoop, not even grazing the metal circle, Kageyama raising her eyebrows teasingly at Hinata and smugly grinning. "Probably just a fluke," Hinata replied with a small giggle, her stomach fluttering at how attractive she found Kageyama's athletic skill, remembering the first time she had seen that concentrated face in middle school. Her lower jaw dropped as Kageyama effortlessly threw five more balls in without grazing the sides of the hoop, their scores now tied after less than two minutes.

Kageyama grinned at Hinata's stunned face, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she remembered that Hinata's final score was six, so if she made the next shot then Hinata would have to pay for their snacks. She pressed her lips together as she concentrated all her effort into missing the hoop, letting the ball leave her fingertips and feeling relief wash over her as it bounced against the hoop before crashing to the floor, the loud buzzer announcing game over.

Hinata jumped up and down with excitement as she screeched that she won, Kageyama pretending as though she were really upset, putting a hand up to her face to hide the happy grin. She peeked past her fingers at Hinata's victory dance, knowing that if she let Hinata win she would see the cute reaction, her heart blooming with delight at how the cuteness exceeded her expectations. Kageyama laughed lightly at the way Hinata danced and criticized Kageyama teasingly, Kageyama calling the game stupid and telling Hinata that they should move on to something else.

When they got hungry and visited the café attached to the arcade, Hinata hummed deviously as she tried to decide what she wanted to eat, wondering if Kageyama would be angry if Hinata chose the most expensive item on the menu. Kageyama would have spent her life savings on anything Hinata wanted if the short girl asked, looking down at her paper menu with a small smile, ready to buy anything for Hinata. Her heart raced when she remembered that they were on a date and she was about to buy food for her girlfriend, lifting the menu up to her face to hide her blossoming blush.

Hinata eventually decided on a croissant with chocolate chips and a cup of tea, Kageyama deciding on an iced cake slice with a carton of milk, watching Hinata eat with an adoring look, both feeling full after the sugary snacks. They walked to the claw machines, Kageyama getting frustrated when the machine kept dropping her plushie as soon as the claw hovered over the box that would mean she won, Hinata giggling at her uncontrollable wrath.

When it was Hinata's turn, she breathed in dramatically as she entered the zone, telling herself that she wouldn't let her anger get the best of her and would definitely win a cute plushie. She pressed her lips together and moved the joystick controller gently, Kageyama smiling amusedly as she watched the claw move slowly behind the transparent wall, waiting for the moment when the plushie would fall and Hinata would curse loudly. She gasped as she watched the cute bear plushie drop into the box, Hinata feeling a toothy grin stretch up her face as she retrieved her prize.

"A present for you," Hinata grinned as she pushed the brown bear into Kageyama's arms with both hands, the plushie the size of a small loaf of bread. Kageyama felt a large smile curl up her lips as she thanked Hinata meekly, her heart racing and making her cheeks flush red, hugging it close to her chest as she looked down at the bear lovingly. Hinata giggled at her cute reaction, the two walking further through the arcade as both of their hearts leapt out of their chests, the arcade machine sounds joining their loud heartbeats.

Kageyama spotted an inside carnival stall with extremely large teddy bears decorating the striped beams on either side of the main tent, gasping dramatically and saying that she would definitely win Hinata one of the big bears. Hinata raised an eyebrow with a doubtful playful smile, replying that it would take Kageyama ten years and she would burn a hole in her pocket, Kageyama playfully glaring at her and handing Hinata her brown bear for Hinata to hold onto while she played.

Handing the man some money, Kageyama picked up the plastic gun that she had to aim at the red balloons on the back wall, hearing the man say that she had to shoot three balloons consecutively to win a teddy bear. Kageyama felt slightly nervous at how overconfident she had been before, as shooting with a gun wasn't as easy as shooting a ball, closing one eye and positioning her shoulders as she concentrated with all her strength. Hinata watched her with a wide smile, holding Kageyama's teddy in one hand, cheering Kageyama on teasingly as she tried to distract her from making a precise shot.

Kageyama grumbled a profanity as the first shot missed, blushing pink lightly and paying the man again, Hinata giggling at her flustered embarrassed state, her brown eyes darting across the large teddy bears as she wondered which one Kageyama would want when Hinata won the game for her. Giving up after her third go, Kageyama sulked back to where Hinata was stood with a scowl, feeling weak, accepting her bear plushie back with a quiet thank you.

"Mr. Bear is going to have a mama bear, just watch." Hinata grinned as she skipped forward to the carnival stall, paying the man and hurriedly moving her shoulders into position, her training in violent video games finally useful. She shot down three balloons in less than twenty seconds, cheering loudly as she heard the last balloon pop, Kageyama watching her with a stunned expression, a large grin stretched up her face at how amazing Hinata was.

Hinata turned to Kageyama and asked, "Which bear do you want, baby?" Kageyama felt her heart flip and explode at the pet-name, excitedly asking for the large brown bear with a red heart sewn in the centre of its tummy, her grin so wide it reached her sparkling azure eyes. The man reached up and untied the big brown bear, handing it to Kageyama and thanking them for playing with his sweet old man smile, Kageyama taking the bear and thanking him with a dreamy breathy smile.

Holding the large bear in one arm, the bear almost as tall as her, the other smaller brown bear held with both hands, Kageyama walked with a lovesick grin stretched up her face, her heart swelling and soaring at how happy she felt. Hinata pressed her lips together to hide her own smile, finding Kageyama the sweetest person in the world, glad that her use of the affectionate pet-name went down well with Kageyama. The two stayed out as late as they could, Kageyama eventually telling Hinata sadly that she had to go when she saw a text from her mother.

Hinata smiled and said it was fine and that they could message each other when they both got home, knowing that her own mother was probably wondering why Hinata hadn't come back home, when it was so late that the arcade was about to close. She walked Kageyama to the bottom of her street, Kageyama feeling her heart hurt at the fact that Hinata couldn't walk her to the door and kiss her goodnight, hugging the shorter girl tightly and burying her face in the orange hair.

"Thank you for the bears again," Kageyama whispered shyly into the hair, glad that Hinata couldn't see her crimson face as she thanked Hinata, sighing contently at how warm Hinata felt against her as the two embraced. Hinata laughed lightly against Kageyama's chest, squeezing at the fabric on Kageyama's back tighter, whispering back that she was welcome and that she was glad Kageyama liked them. Pulling herself away after a good long moment, Kageyama smiled down at her affectionately, falling into the honey brown eyes that shone up at her.

Kageyama leaned down to kiss her, holding onto the side of her face, Hinata smiling against the lips, the kiss making her face tingle with excitement. Tearing her lips away after getting tempted to use tongue, Kageyama looked around in a paranoid way, as if her parents would be watching from down the street. "Goodnight," Hinata whispered dreamily, all breath still lost from her after the kiss, flickering her eyes over Kageyama's face once more before they would have to part ways.

"Goodnight," Kageyama mirrored with a small smile, her heart racing at the way Hinata had softly spoken, leaning down again to kiss her once more, the full lips feeling feathery and light pressed against her. Hinata tightened her arms around Kageyama's neck as she fell into the kiss with a wide smile, laughing lightly when she pulled away and whispering that she didn't want to leave her, Kageyama humming her agreement with an infatuated smile, clinging onto the girl desperately.

They both sighed as they heard Kageyama's phone ding and buzz, Kageyama whispering that she was sorry but she had to leave, her face so close to Hinata's when she spoke that their lips brushed. Hinata nodded with a sad smile, kissing Kageyama lightly on the cheek before letting her arms slip from the tall neck, wishing her goodnight once more before turning around and walking down the road. Kageyama yelled goodnight again, Hinata giggling and turning back at the loud shout, whisper-shouting goodnight, making sure not to raise her female voice in case Kageyama's parents heard.

Shutting the front door behind her with a giant grin, Kageyama pressed her lips together, both bears in her arms, feeling her heart race with joy at the beautiful day she had. She was met with her parents' excited questions as they inquired what Eijiro was like, Kageyama maintaining her smitten aura as she explained about how nice he was and how he had won her two bears, not wanting to let them near the soft teddies, worried that Hinata's perfume would leave the brown fur if someone else touched them.

Kageyama escaped upstairs after reassuring them that it was going well, her heart panging at how she couldn't share her genuine happiness with her parents, wanting more than anything to tell them about how perfect her girlfriend was. She felt her phone buzz, a grin rising to her lips again, seeing that Hinata had gotten home and had tacked an arcade ticket to her wall for the memories. Kageyama was glad that when she texted Hinata, no one could see the toothy wide smile that lived on her face, giggling quietly at a video that Hinata sent of Natsu dancing around her bedroom with her Bratz dolls.

She fell asleep with a smile tugging up her lips that night, hugging both bears close to her chest, the lingering scent of Hinata's perfume pressed against her face in the form of soft fur. When the following weekend rolled around and Hinata asked Kageyama if she wanted to go on a picnic date, Kageyama agreed eagerly, deciding that a picnic was too sapphic of a date to lie and say that Eijiro was taking her, telling her parents that she was going on a picnic with friends from school.

Hinata packed a wicker basket carefully and with an excited grin, thanking Natsu as the small girl repeatedly handed her tubs of food that the two had made last night. She pulled on a white summer dress that tickled at her ankles, wearing a white hair claw that pulled back some of her wild orange hair, black boots that made her slightly taller on her feet. Her mother complimented her with a gushing smile, telling her that she had a beautiful woman for a daughter, making Hinata blush and thank her meekly, wrapping her mother in a tight hug, giggling when Natsu got jealous and jumped up onto her mother for a hug and attention.

"You're also very beautiful," Hinata's mother said to Natsu with an amused smile, Natsu smiling happily and twirling in her denim dungarees, Hinata watching the wholesome interaction with a wide smile. She grabbed her basket and headed off to meet Kageyama near the park where they were planning on staying for the day, catching sight of the familiar soul walking towards her and wrapping her in a close embrace. "You look so pretty," Kageyama whispered in awe as she pulled away from the hug to admire the way Hinata looked, her orange hair swaying with the light breeze, the white flowy dress making Hinata look like an angel.

Hinata felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks as she smiled with tightly pressed lips, looking at the ground and thanking her, whispering back that Kageyama looked stunning, her eyes lifting to dart over Kageyama's pink and yellow dress that had threaded floral patterns scattered at the bottom hem by her thighs. They walked around the park looking for a place to sit down, wide smiles on both of their faces as they stole glances at each other shyly, Hinata pointing excitedly to a patch of sunny grass with flowers peeking through the emerald strands.

Kageyama put down the picnic blanket and sank down to her knees, the two grinning as they showed each other the various tubs of food that they had both prepared, Kageyama blushing at the fact that Hinata made pastries with meat in them despite the fact that Hinata was a vegetarian. "Did it not make you feel sick?" Kageyama asked meekly as she looked down at the delicious pastries that smelt of chicken and leek, Hinata giggling lightly and saying that it wasn't pleasant but she knew that Kageyama liked chicken.

"I felt like a monster cutting into flesh," Hinata smiled as she peered into the containers of food that Kageyama had brought, not wanting to make Kageyama feel guilty for eating meat but wanting to express her opinion on the act of killing animals for meat when technology had advanced so far to produce ethical replicas. "I eat what my parents feed me, but I want to stop eating meat soon, I promise." Kageyama replied with a toothy grin, picking up one of the pastries that smelt delicious and taking a bite out of the corner, humming her approval.

Hinata felt her heart flutter at Kageyama's toothy grin, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to hide the lovesick grin and picking up a cupcake that Kageyama had made. The sun warmed their exposed skin and illuminated their figures, as if their affection for each other made them both glow like beaming stars. Kageyama heard a bumble bee buzzing around their heads as she rested her eyes on Hinata's pretty face, flickering her gaze across the golden orange locks and white smiling teeth shining underneath the sunlight.

The sky slowly turned less blue as people dispersed and left the park, Hinata looking around and seeing that only a group of friends were keeping them company in the large grassy park. "We should do the airplane pose," Hinata grinned as she pushed a violet grape past her lips, chewing on the succulent fruit and hearing Kageyama's confused cute sound, laughing at her reaction. "Like, you lay on your back and put your arms and legs in the air, and we hold hands and I fly like a bird." She continued as she tilted her head to the side, darting her honey brown eyes between Kageyama's azure irises.

Kageyama agreed with a sweet smile, her heart racing at how cute she found Hinata, moving the food to the side in case Hinata fell down onto it and laying back horizontally. Hinata giggled excitedly and watched as Kageyama put her arms up straight and her legs up bent so that Hinata could position herself on top of the legs, leaning over the tall girl and intertwining their fingers. "You need to put your feet on my hips and then lift, okay?" Hinata asked through a wide grin, both of their shoes off already as they were comfortable in their socks, Kageyama nodding with the reflected lovesick grin.

Lowering her body down gently, Hinata bit down on the tip of her tongue in concentration, hearing Kageyama's quiet giggle at her expression. Kageyama felt her arms shake slightly as Hinata rested her body weight on top of Kageyama's, pushing her sock-clad feet against the hips until Hinata's body was completely horizontal in the air, an excited squeal leaving Hinata's lips as she looked down at Kageyama from the sky. "I am the ruler of the clouds," Hinata whispered through her excited laughter, her words strained by the pressure on her torso, Kageyama letting out a happy laugh.

"Your boobs are falling out of your dress," Kageyama whispered back with a giggle, her eyes falling down the top hem of Hinata's white dress, a light blush on her face at the fact that she could almost see Hinata's nipples because of the position. Hinata felt hearty giggles bubble up through her body, the two almost toppling over because of their laughs, a toothy grin stretched up her laughing lightly freckled face. "No one is around anyway, I can pull it down lower if you'd like." Hinata flirted as she raised her eyebrows, her heart racing at the words, not sure if she was joking or not.

Kageyama felt her face flush darker as a smile remained on her face, shaking her head and quietly saying, "I could never do anything like that in public, my upbringing has had such an impact on me that even kissing where people might see gives me deep anxiety." Hinata smiled sadly as she felt her heart hurt at Kageyama's family, her body gently lowered back down to the ground as she rolled over and picked up another slice of cake, pulling the top of her dress up when it started to sink lower and expose more of her chest.

"You're only sixteen and you still live at home, so it's not surprising you think that way. It'll get easier." Hinata told her through a smile as she chewed, her words slightly muffled by the cake cushioning her teeth, Kageyama sitting back up and nodding with a light blush, her feelings for Hinata exploding through her system. The never-ending blue above them dwindled into a crimson pink, Kageyama feeling an urge to cry rising in her throat at the fact that she would have to go home soon and depart from the angelic girl.

Hinata saw her sadness and mirrored the feeling, letting out a sigh and picking up an apple slice, leaning over and pushing it past Kageyama's round lips. "I think we should go to a dog café next weekend," She smiled as she watched Kageyama chew on the apple, the sweet taste sinking into Kageyama's taste buds as she agreed with a nod, the idea of Hinata surrounded by cute dogs making her heart swell with joy. When the two forced their feet to walk towards Kageyama's street, Hinata smiled nervously up at her, knowing that at the end of every date they would hug and it would make everything lovely.

Kageyama wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as they stopped walking, smiling into the soft hair, her arms wrapping around Hinata's waist as she pulled her close. Hinata gripped onto the dress at Kageyama's back with a wide smile, glad that Kageyama couldn't see her blush hidden in the warm hug, sighing contently, one of her hands hugging up through Kageyama's long dark hair. Her heart racing, Kageyama felt one of her hands wander down to Hinata's backside as she squeezed, her face crimson hidden in the orange hair.

Hinata let out a surprised sound, her gasp turning into a long breath as she nuzzled her face into the warm neck, her heart pounding with excitement at the sexual touch. Kageyama kept her hand at Hinata's backside and slithered her other between their pressed bodies, her fingers cupping around one of her breasts as she heard Hinata's heavy breaths, the action obscured from view because of the way they were hugging. "Facetime me when you get home," Kageyama whispered in a low tone, Hinata desperately nodding, all breath escaping her as her flustered aroused state snowballed, the rough touch on her breasts and backside making her face flush with desire.

Kageyama slipped away and sprinted up the road to her house, Hinata watching her with a stunned amused smile, knowing that Kageyama was running so that she could touch herself as soon as possible. Hinata pushed her wobbling legs home hurriedly, her heart leaping out of her chest from how sexually excited she felt, the anticipation of seeing Kageyama naked on facetime making her run faster. Kageyama made sure that her parents knew she was sitting a timed practise exam so no one could burst in for three hours, closing her curtains and putting the phone against her headboard.

Being quiet was something that Kageyama found to be extremely hard, but she thankfully muffled the moans, her eyes turned up to Hinata's masturbating as she approached another orgasm, rocking her hips against the fingers. Hinata kept her dress on as Kageyama requested, her naked breasts pulled over the hem as she played with them, the white dress pulled up until it gathered at the top of her spread thighs, her free hand residing between her legs.

Hinata didn't have to be quiet because her mother and sister were out for dinner, Kageyama putting in headphones to listen to her loud whining moans that echoed off her bedroom walls, the seductive sounds turning her on more. When Kageyama went down for dinner three hours later, her eyes were wide with nervous fear, worried that they could somehow see up through her floorboards as if they were glass. She rambled on about how Eijiro was the perfect guy for her and how she wouldn't be surprised if they kissed soon, knowing that her parents were traditional and wouldn't expect them to kiss until the third or fourth date.

She told them about how she was going on another date next weekend, trying to push back the image of Hinata's large breasts pulled over her dress, twirling her fork around her dinner plate as she thought about Hinata's furrowed brows and the way her mouth hung open. Kageyama chewed slowly, the loud moans and rising and falling chest not leaving the spotlight behind her forehead, thinking about the dirty whispers and how Hinata had asked Kageyama if she could hear how wet her pussy was.

"He was showing me his textbooks for the medical school entry exams and the anatomy pages were really interesting," Kageyama heard her mouth speak absentmindedly, anatomy coming to mind among her wild untameable thoughts of Hinata's moans and naked body. She laughed lightly as her mother suggested that she should go into medicine too, agreeing and folding one leg over the other uncomfortably, thinking about the way Hinata had whispered and moaned about how she wanted to have Kageyama's tongue deep inside her. 

Kageyama rushed back upstairs when she was allowed to leave the dinner table, calling Hinata again and hiding underneath her covers, holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she masturbated again, her moans muffled as she buried her face in the pillow, hearing Hinata's dirty words through the phone speaker. When the next weekend approached and the dog café date rolled around, Hinata felt her excitement grow tall, the two girls talking about it all week at school.

The fact that the two had only been able to have sex on three separate occasions made both of them sexually frustrated to the point that they would have phone sex every night, Kageyama having to survive on virtual videos instead of physically touching Hinata, the phone sex still mind-blowing because of who it was with. Hinata occasionally had a free house, but she was never sure when her family would burst through the door and possibly interrupt them, and she knew that Kageyama would be even more anxious than her about people walking in.

Skipping up to where she could see Kageyama waiting, Hinata greeted her happily, Kageyama turning and smiling when she saw Hinata, greeting her back and hugging her. "You look beautiful," Hinata told her as she buried her face in the warm torso, the two of them swaying from side to side in the embrace, Hinata's hands wrapping around the fabric at Kageyama's back, strands of black hair caught in the loose fists. Kageyama laughed happily and replied that Hinata looked beautiful too, the rose colour blooming underneath her face hidden in the orange curls.

The two walked into the dog café, the sound of cute dogs yapping and barking meeting their ears, Hinata gasping with joy as she felt tiny paws jumping up onto her calves. Kageyama pulled her phone out to hurriedly take a photo of Hinata surrounded by the dogs, her heart pounding at how adorable the sight was, blushing when the photo sound cut through the air, forgetting to put her phone on silent. Hinata pretended not to notice as she smiled to herself with delight, her cheeks burning warm at the fact that Kageyama had sneaked photos of her with the dogs.

"This one looks like you," Kageyama stated as she pointed to a ginger chihuahua who had a large panting smile, the small orange dog yapping and galloping about with high energy. Hinata thought it might be funny to tease Kageyama, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling a face, mumbling under her breath about how calling your girlfriend a dog wasn't very nice. Kageyama felt her heart drop as she panicked, swallowing nervously at the fact that she had insulted the prettiest person on the planet without meaning to.

Kageyama reached forward to pull Hinata closer when the short girl turned away in fake anger, starting to stammer in a worried soft voice, "I didn't mean that you look like a dog, I promise. You're so beautiful. I just meant that the dog has orange fluffy fur like your hair and it was smiling at me, that's all. I'm sorry." Hinata let the fake annoyed expression fall from her face as she felt bad for teasing Kageyama, giggling and cooing at how sweet Kageyama was, wrapping both arms around her neck and saying that she was only teasing and she was sorry for acting like it upset her.

Letting out a breath of relief, Kageyama hugged her back and called her a bitch, surprised that her heart hadn't given up on her from the stress of Hinata being angry at her. Hinata giggled at the insult and hugged her tightly, kissing at the side of her face and apologising again, Kageyama's compliment still lingering around the air and making her skin tingle. Kageyama hugged her back with a wide grin, laughing slightly as Hinata agreed that she looked like the small dog.

They sat and stroked the dogs for an hour or two, Kageyama letting Hinata take a photo of her with the dogs anxiously, worried about the way she would look in them. "Excuse me, we have a photobooth if you wanted some physical photos with the dogs." A woman working at the café spoke to them with a soft mature voice, Hinata thanking her excitedly and asking where it was, Kageyama smiling at her excitement, finding the idea endearing too.

Picking up the ginger chihuahua that looked like herself, Hinata led Kageyama by the hand to the photobooth, the small dog panting as it was held against her chest. Kageyama sat down on the sofa next to Hinata with a lovesick grin, laughing heartily at Hinata politely asking the dog to smile for the camera as Hinata fiddled with the screen to take their four photos. They hugged and smiled with large toothy grins for the first one, Kageyama trying not to laugh at the expression on the dog's face as the dog panted and sniffed the camera lens.

For the second photo, Hinata and the dog kissed Kageyama's cheek, a light blush on Kageyama's nose at the gesture, her heart fluttering and swelling. Hinata asked Kageyama if they could kiss for the last two with an excited smile, Kageyama eagerly agreeing, putting both hands up to Hinata's face and kissing her, the curtain separating them from the public. Gripping onto Kageyama's waist with a giggle against her lips, Hinata heard the photo clicks, the dog sat between them happily.

They hurriedly rushed outside to watch the photos print, Hinata letting the ginger dog saunter back to their dog friends. "So cute," Hinata smiled widely as she held them up for Kageyama to see too, Kageyama's heart racing at how amorous the photos were, looking down at the two of them kissing through hearty giggles on the photo paper. "I'll take a photo of them on my phone and then you can take the physical copy," Hinata told her through a grin as she pulled out her phone, seeing the sweet expression on Kageyama's face as she gazed down at the photos, the desire to keep the photos written within Kageyama's adoring blue eyes.

Kageyama asked if she was sure with a grateful smile, Hinata nodding and taking a photo of them with good lighting on her phone, saying that she could look at it in her camera roll whenever she wanted. The two slowly walked back to the bottom of Kageyama's street as they had done for the past few dates, Kageyama keeping the photobooth photos safe in her pocket, her fingers caressing over the smooth paper often to remind her that they were still there.

"Goodbye," Hinata whispered against the hug as she buried her face in Kageyama's chest, a wide smile on her face as she clung onto the taller figure. Kageyama reflected the short greeting in the same quiet voice as she hugged Hinata tightly, swaying the smaller frame in her arms, sighing sadly at the fact that another beautiful day had to end. She pulled away to kiss Hinata softly, Hinata leaning up on her tiptoes and falling into the kiss with a small smile, the lips against hers making her excited.

Humming as she started to push her tongue past Hinata's lips, Kageyama's mind screamed at her that her sinfulness was being watched, trying to ignore the evil voice and enjoy kissing her girlfriend. Hinata felt all of the wind knocked out of her as she furrowed her brows and throbbed her tongue against the inside of Kageyama's cheek, forgetting about everything else in the large tragic world apart from the way Kageyama's mouth felt on hers. When Hinata let out a soft moan because Kageyama groped at a sensitive area, Kageyama finally snapped back to reality and broke away from the kiss, almost falling over at how scared she got that she was making out with a girl in public.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Hinata whispered before she pressed her lips together to stop the lovesick grin, her cheeks flushed pink from the way she had moaned and spooked Kageyama, covering her mouth when she started to laugh and running downhill the road towards her house. Kageyama watched her leave with stunned wide eyes, hearing laughter choke up through her own throat at her stumbling nervous reaction, covering her lips and walking up to her house, her heart fluttering at the way that they had kissed so intensely.

Kageyama retrieved the sweet photobooth photos from her pocket and considered tacking it up on her wall, quickly abandoning the idea when she imagined that one of her parents would see it, on the odd chance that they entered her bedroom. She looked down at it with love, her eyes trailing over the two smiling faces that kissed above the fluffy dog, which panted happily sat on their laps, Kageyama repeatedly looking down at Hinata's lips against hers on the photo paper. She heard approaching footsteps and hurriedly stuffed it underneath her pillow, fighting the urge to cry at having to hide how happy she was now, plastering on a fake smile to hide her discomfort as her father walked in and inquired about her date with Eijiro. She exhaled her affection as if the feelings were cigarette smoke, lacing the fumes with veiled happy memories of her first love.


End file.
